My Immortal
by Latina44870
Summary: Elrohir meets the beautiful Eowyn at his sister's wedding. Will she be the deciding factor in wether or not he leaves with his father to Valinor or will he love her enough to die for her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Immortal chapter 1

Authors: Donna

Rated: M- violence, sex, drama, angst.

Pairing: Elrohir/Eowyn

Disclaimer:I do not own any of them. No money is being made.

Summary: Elrohir meets the beautiful Eowyn at his sister's wedding. Will she be the deciding factor in wether or not he leaves with his father to Valinor or will he love her enough to die for her? (songfic for My Immortal by evanescence)

"I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
me, me...

My Immortal- by **Evanescence **

Elrohir sat upon the large rock and looked out over the water. He thought about the first time he had seen her. It had been at Arwen and Aragorn's wedding. She had been like a golden light, shining down upon him, after so much darkness and shadow.

Her laugh seemed to ring throughout the courtyard as she danced merrily about with several Men from Rohan and Gondor. He had enquired about her to one of the passing servants and had learned her name was Eowyn and that she was the sister of the new King of Rohan.

Eowyn.

He had thought it was such a beautiful name and it fit her well. He also learned that she had lost many loved ones including her beloved Uncle and several acquaintances she had known at Helm's Deep. He had been surprised to learn she had even been in battle, the one who had taken down the Witchking of Angmar. It was a tale he had found hard to believe at first but after getting to know her fiery spirit and powerful personality, he could no longer question her ability.

He knew he should have left her alone. He should not have tried talking to her, but he had been drawn to her gaiety, her ability to find happiness even after such hardship.

What had he accomplished? A life that he could reflect upon, one filled with love but also loss. Knowing he had caused so much grief, so much angst to those he had loved.

He sighed and brushed a piece of his hair behind his pointed ear. It was silent times like these that he remembered her.

"Would the Lady do me the honor of dancing with me?" Elrohir had asked Eowyn. She had smiled, delighted by his attention as she had admired the graceful Elves from afar but had not spoken to any except Legolas.

"I would be honored," she replied and allowed him to lead her to the dance area. The music began again, a loud happy tune. Elrohir placed his hand on her lower back and moved her about the dance floor as if they were both dancing on air.

He could not help but notice her beautiful eyes as she looked up at him, a smile playing across her fair face and a slight blush to her skin. "You are kin to the new Queen are you not?"

"Aye, Arwen is my sister," he replied.

Eowyn looked puzzled as if she wanted to ask him another question. Her curiosity getting the better of her she gave in. "Are not all Elves Immortal? I have heard that the Queen has forsaken her own."

Elrohir frowned. Immortality. To some Elves it was nothing but a way of life. To Arwen it had been nothing but sadness. Her choice to remain behind with Aragorn when their Ada sailed West to the Undying Lands had been a hard choice to make. It was also one he must also consider for the day would come when the choice was put before him.

"I am sorry if I asked too much," she said softly, noticing the sadness that had flickered in his eyes.

"Nay you did not. Elves are Immortals, but the Half Elven are given the choice. Arwen will remain here in Arda and she will die."

They were silent for the rest of their dance and Elrohir kissed her hand gently when it ended, excusing himself. He needed to go find his Twin, for it was moments like this that he most relied on him. He was lucky he guessed, for no matter what happened, he and Elladan would always have each other.

He found him standing by the gate looking out over the city, lost in his own thoughts. "Your mind is also heavy this night?" he said softly as he stood beside him.

Elladan did not turn to look at him but laid his head on his shoulder. "She has made her choice and we now have to accept it."

"Aye, I know we must, however it will be hard to watch Ada as he mourns the loss."

They were quiet for a moment as both reflected on their family relations. They had lost their mother many years ago, although they would be once again reunited with her when they sailed to the Undying Lands. How would their mother take it when she learned that her only daughter chose a mortal life? Elrohir felt a tear threaten to fall as he thought about his mother and Elladan reached up to wipe it away.

He always knew when he was sad. It was their connection that kept them together. The day would come when they too must make their choice. Would they leave Arwen and go with their father to the Undying Lands? Or would they stay and watch their sister die of a broken heart once Aragorn was lost to his mortality?

"What are you thinking?" Elladan whispered. He knew his Twin was sad, he could feel it in his heart.

"I was just thinking about Mother, and how much I miss her. She will cry when she learns that Arwen is lost to her. It will break Ada's heart to see her cry."

"We will be there for them both. Our presence will comfort them that not all their children will be lost," Elladan said.

Elrohir nodded his agreement. Thankful again that he would always have Elladan.

Or would he?

He picked up a rock and threw it into the water, watching the ripples it created on the surface. They were kind of like his life. Everything had been perfect and calm at one time only to have it disturbed when he had been least expecting it.

Eowyn.

He had loved her.

The night had seemed to go on forever. The music, the dancing, the merriment of it all. Life was good once again for the people of Gondor. Elladan turned over in his sleep and Elrohir heard the steady breathing of his brother. How he could find rest with all of the noise was beyond his understanding. He had not been able to find peaceful slumber, although he was not so sure it was the noise that had held it from coming. His mind seemed to drift off to her. Eowyn. He wondered what it was that she was doing at that moment?

1. Was she lying somewhere in her room, trying to find rest while her mind raced with all sorts of thoughts? Or was she still dancing the night away with some Rohirrim man who had dreams of sweeping her off of her feet and spending his life with her?

He grimaced at the thought, although he had not wanted to admit it to himself. Why did he care so much? Soon he would leave these shores with his father and his twin, and Eowyn would be nothing but a memory for him. Sure, it would take time to forget her face, to forget the sound of her laughter, and the twinkle in her eye. But his years would be long, and in time, she would fade.

He sighed and turned over, facing his brother who was still in slumber. He saw Elladan's eyes half closed as was the way of the half elven. His brother was a mirror image of himself. At times they even thought so much alike, that it astounded them. He reached out and touched Elladan's cheek, feeling the softness of the smooth porcelain skin. Could he ever imagine a life without his twin?

The very thought frightened him. He and Elladan would never be separated. Nothing was that powerful for their bonds were unbreakable. Or were they?

The sun shone bright the next morning as the gulls flew high above the water, looking for their next meal. The wind whipped her hair around her face as she breathed deeply the fresh sea air. Life was peaceful again. No more battles, no more blood shed. Peace. It was what everyone wanted, hoped for, and fought for.

She closed her eyes and listened to the waves breaking on the shore and shivered as the chilly drops splashed up at her. Soon she would have to return to Edoras with her brother and begin to settle in and restore order of their kingdom. It was hard to think of Eomer as king, her uncle's footsteps would be hard to fill. She knew he could do it, but all the same, she knew he did not wish to. It was duty. Her long weeks of healing in Gondor had left her with many hours in which to think. How could she simply return to her old life as if nothing had happened?

She actually found herself envying the elves. They would soon depart to the West, onto a new life, a new adventure. Her thoughts drifted to Queen Arwen. She had given it all up for love. Aragorn. He had for a time, sent her nerves in motion. It was now easy to see, that she had never really loved him, she had only loved the idea of him. The freedom to come and go as he pleased, to fight in battle, to lead the people to victory. The very thrill of Aragorn had excited her. Still, if she had loved him and he had returned the feelings, would she give up eternity to be with him?

It was a hard decision to make and for once she was glad she was not an elf faced with such questions.

"A jewel for your thoughts?"

Eowyn turned around swiftly, startled by another's voice although it was smooth and familiar. She found herself once again face to face with one of the Queen's brothers. Twins they were, and she could not tell one from the other. She had danced with one last night but knew not which one he was. He had never given her his name.

"Do you always sneak up on unsuspecting maidens?" she teased.

Elrohir smiled and reached up to brush away the hair that had covered his face. "You looked so lost in thought, I could not help but wonder what, or who it was you were thinking of."

Eowyn sighed and looked back out over the water. "Everyone, and yet no one in particular," she said. "Just thinking in general." They were both silent for awhile as they looked out over the sea. Elrohir found himself taking glances at her, but her eyes never drifted from the water before her. Finally when he could take the silence no longer, he spoke. "You will be leaving soon to return to Edoras?" He had heard the men from Rohan speaking earlier of their return trip. Even now they were gathering their supplies and making their plans. Soon he knew she would be gone. Could he just let her leave without letting her know how she had affected him?

Eowyn did not turn to look at him but said softly, "I will leave in the morning with my brother and the others."

He nodded and was about to turn when she spoke yet again. "What about you? Will you be leaving as well? Not only Gondor, but Arda?"

"That choice is not yet made," he said sadly as he turned and hurried back the way he had come. Why had she asked him that? Would his choice had made a difference in her life?

Eowyn watched his retreating figure. How she longed to call out to him, to have him come back to her. She had once thought that it had been love at first sight with Aragorn, but it had not felt like this. No, he had not made her heart race with just being near, not like this dark headed elf did. She longed to tell him so, but knew her silence was best. He had to leave with his family.

At the time he had not known of her feelings. Had not known how his choice would have so greatly affected her own life and her own happiness. If he had known, would he have still made the same decision? Would their lives had been different, would the love, the heartache, the choice have been worth it?

He threw another stone out across the water. That had been so long ago, yet it was so vivid in his imagination as if it had happened only yesterday. He thought of a song he had heard Lindir sing one time in Imladris. It had been about how you could always change tomorrow, but you could never change the past. At the time it had seemed like such a simple song, he had not truly understood it's meaning until recently.

A song could mean so many things. It could reveal so many emotions in a melody, a word, a sentence. Maybe that was why he had held onto her memory. Like a song, it was something that you would never forget, for sooner or later you would hear it or see it again in your mind.

A memory.

It could be good or bad. Hidden from thoughts or kept safe until needed again for assurance. He kept her memory locked in his heart, always there, always growing, always waiting until he needed it again. It was how he got through his days without her. He closed his eyes and listened.

He could hear her voice carrying itself on the wind that was blowing from the sea. Her melodious singing voice that would forever be held dear to his heart. How many times had he heard her singing? How many times had she done it and not even known he was listening?

Now, he would give anything to hear it once again. Have it be real. Have her in his arms once again.

"You are thinking about her once again are you not?" Elladan teased. He grabbed Elrohir's sword and began sharpening it for him. Elrohir would not meet his eyes and Elladan knew it was true. "She is not for you brother."

Elrohir frowned and turned to him. "Why would you say that?"

"I know what it is that you are feeling. She has captured your interest. She is a very beautiful maiden, but she is mortal. We will soon sail from this land. If you began something with her now, you would only regret it when it was time to leave her."

Elladan's words rang true in his heart as well as in his mind. "Do not worry for me, I will be ready to leave when you are." He grabbed his bag and left the room. For a moment he had feared Elladan would come after him. He did not feel like talking. Not even to his twin who knew everything about him. This was different. How could he tell his twin that he was in love with a mortal woman? Especially when he could not even explain it to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He found her in the gardens talking with Arwen. He observed her with his sister. Only now did he truly understand what Arwen had felt all those months ago when faced with the decision to leave Aragorn or to stay with him and die. She had kept her faith in him and in the end had made her choice.

He had never thought he would fall in love, especially with a mortal woman. He had not gone looking for it, or chased after it, it had come to him, and at a time when he had least expected it. Soon he and the other elves would sail for the west, yet how could he go without ever knowing how she felt about him?

He saw Eowyn hug Arwen and stand up. Quickly he retreated to the hallway and waited for her. When she rounded the corner he surprised her and came up beside her. "So we meet once again," he said as he flashed her a smile.

Eowyn jumped, startled by his appearance. "My Lord," she laughed softly. "I did not know you were there."

"I did not mean to startle you," he said. "I only wished to ask you if you would allow me to escort you to the dinning hall this evening?" He awaited her answer with baited breath, wondering if she would turn him down. It was not like she lacked for suitors, as there were many who would give their right arm to be the one to court the maiden who brought down the Witchking. She would become a legend in her own right. A wonderful bride for any man, or elf.

"I would be honored," she said with a curtsey, and then left him standing in the hallway with a smile on his face.

He had looked forward to their meeting again for the good part of the day. His mind always wandering as he listened to Glorfindel and the others making plans for the ships which would begin arriving within the next few days.

When the hour drew near, he returned to his chambers, to prepare for the evening. There would be dinner and then dancing once again. It had been a month long celebration for everyone and Arwen had made sure that nothing was spared. The finest wines and ales, the best food, and the most talented of musicians were there.

He took extra care to brush his long dark locks out and to braid the sides back as was the fashion of Imladris elves. He dressed in his best dark brown breeches and his grey silk shirt that Arwen had gifted to him. When he felt he was ready, he left his room and made his way to where he knew she was staying.

He hesitated outside her door for a monet before knocking. He knew he was playing with fire. If he had any sense at all, he would turn around and leave, but he was a prisoner to his own heart. He longed to see her again, to look upon her beauty and to hear her sweet melodious voice.

He knocked and waited. When she opened the door, he was not prepared for how lovely she would look. Gone was the simple dress that she had worn earlier, now she wore the finest dress made from a golden weave of material. Combined with the lush blue velvet that was also in her dress, she made the very picture of royalty. She could easily have been mistaken for the Queen of some kingdom instead of a Shieldmaiden of Rohan.

"My Lady, are you ready for this evening?" he asked as he held out his arm to her. She took it with a graceful smile and he led her to the main dining hall. He was well aware of the looks they received. Jealous ones from the men who longed to be in his place as well as a few disapproving looks from some of the elder elves in attendence. Did they look upon him as yet another doomed elf? One who had given his heart to a mortal, only to be left to die?

He pushed away those thoughts and led her to the main table. Pulling out her chair he bade her to be seated. Pleasantries were exchanage with the others, and they were served their dinner. He tried not to notice the disapproval in Elladan's eyes, but he could feel his intense gaze upon him.

Throughout the dinner, he would steal glances at her from the corner of his eyes. Her laughter would ring out through the air and send his heartbeat to quicken. Political talk did not interest him so he did not get involved and when the timing was appropriate, he excused himself and asked her if she would like to walk with him.

Quickly he led her from the others, wanting to steal a few moments alone with her, away from disapproving looks and whispers. The night was just beginning to settle across the land, the air taking on a slight chill. "The stars are beautiful," he said as he led her to the stone wall that looked out over the lower parts of the city.

She looked up and smiled, "They are lovely." She sighed softly and turned to him. "There was a time I feared I would never see them again."

He put his arm around her for comfort. "Those dark times are well behind us now." For several minutes they stood in silence, each taking comfort from the other.

He would not have minded standing there for the rest of eternity, for he felt so comfortable there with her. Yet, he knew the sun would rise tomorrow and their parting would be ever that much closer.

They continued their small talk until the stars began to move, their position in the sky changing high above their heads. "It is late and I must return before Eomer begins to worry," she said. She had enjoyed their time together and did not wish to see it end, but she also did not wish to have Eomer come looking for her either.

Elrohir took her hand in his, feeling the soft skin of her palm. His eyes met hers and for a moment, all of the world seemed to stand still. No longer were their worries of mortality and death, of approval or rejection. Her deep blue eyes met his solid brown ones and both felt the sparks between them. Slowly he lowered his head, his lips brushing softly against hers. He felt her shiver although he knew not if it was the chill of the night air or the thrill of his kiss.

Many times over the years he thought about that first kiss. He had never asked her about it, but deep in his heart he liked to believe it was his kiss that had made her react so. Of all the things in his life that he had felt, nothing could compare to the softness of her lips. The warmth of her body as it was pressed closely to his, the rapid beating of her fragile heart underneath her dress. It was things like those that he learned to treasure, for those moments seemed so fleeting.

A gull sounded overhead, breaking his thoughts, but only for a moment. "Eowyn," he whispered in the salty sea air. He remembered the words she had spoken to him one night, before she had left, when they had stood together on the shores of Gondor, looking out together over the sea.

He had told her about elves being reborn, but he had nothing to tell her of mortals and what became of them after death. She had looked up at him with a smile on her face and had pointed to a gull flying overhead. "Our souls live on forever too," she had said. "Whenever you feel the sea water spray upon you, or hear the cry of a gull as if flies overhead, that will be me, assuring you that I live on."

Eowyn folded her dresses with the utmost of care as she carefully packed them securely in her bag. She had to admit, she looked forward to returning to Edoras, but wondered if it would be tolerable without her beloved uncle there. She knew she would expect to see him sitting on his throne each time she entered the great hall. A tear slipped down her face as she thought of him. His death had been hard for her, hindering her own recovery in the process. It had been so hard to come back from her injuries, yet she knew she had to go on. She was young yet and had her whole life ahead of her.

1. She wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her dress and went to look in the mirror. She wanted to appear strong and happy for Eomer. He had enough to worry about without her troubles. She had seen him earlier, he had looked so handsome, all dressed up in finery. He had danced the night away with Imrahil's daughter and she could easily see the interest between them. She had even told Eomer, that she would be a wonderful queen to him and to their people.

A knock at the door sounded and she made her way over to the door. "Yes?' she called out before opening it. there was silence from the other side and she was puzzled. Who would knock at her door and not answer? She reached for the knob and pulled it open, looking left and then right. There was no one there. She was about to turn and shut the door when she saw the single red rose lying on the floor. She reached down and picked it up, holding it in her delicate hand she saw that the thorns had been cut from it with much care. Someone had left her a rose, but who?

She lifted it to her nose and inhaled deeply, reveling in the sweet scent it gave. Her mind drifted over the events of the last evening. She had danced with many, any of them could have left it for her. Captain Faramir, he had been delightful to dance with. Even Gamling had seemed to hold her close while they were dancing together. Would either of them have left a rose for her?

Perhaps it was one of the men from Gondor? Try as she might to convince herself it was one of the men, she knew in heart it had been him. The elf had given her the gift of the rose. She realized, she still did not know which brother it had been. He still had never given her his name. Each time she was near enough to him she had meant to ask him, but his smile, his charm, they had made her forget her own name at times.

She turned and look when she saw Eomer heading down the hallway towards her. "Morning sister," he said with much cheer to his voice. "Are you ready to return home today?"

Eowyn smiled at him and nodded her head as she hid the rose behind her. She did not wish to answer his questions should he become curious enough to ask her about it. "I look forward to sleeping in my own bed again," she said. Eomer reached out and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet him eye to eye. "I know it will be hard at first Eowyn. We will get through this, as we have every other hardship in our lives."

She smiled at him as he pulled her into his embrace. She knew he was referring to the death of their parents. It had been hard, but they had gotten through it together. she knew she was very lucky to have such a caring brother. "We will be fine," she said as she pulled back and turned to walk into her room. Eomer nodded and took his leave. She watched him as he walked down the hallway until he had turned the corner and was gone from her site.

Elrohir had watched her pick the rose up. It was not exactly how he had wanted to give it to her, yet he could not bring himself to face her. He knew if he did, and saw the same love in her eyes, he would not be able to allow her to leave, or leave himself. She had to leave, as did he, he knew that, yet it still did not help him to understand it all. It did not make it any easier to let her go.

The flower had been one from Arwen's garden. The finest roses in all of the lands. He had picked the biggest, the brightest red one that he could find for her and had taken all of the thorns off so she would not have pricked herself on them. It was only a rose, yet to him it was a symbol of her own beauty.

He knew he had to get back or Elladan would surely come looking for him. By now he had probably told their father that he was late. He surely did not wish for his father to send Glorfindel off to look for him as if he was nothing but a small elfling, needing tending to. With a sigh he left the building where she was staying behind him. He strode quickly over to the stables where he knew his twin would be waiting.

"About time you showed up," Elladan chastised him with an annoyed glance as he went on preparing the horses for their long journey that would begin today. "You know we are to help prepare the horses for the Rohirrim that are leaving today."

"I know this brother," he said as he grabbed a saddle from the wall and began preparing a horse. "Has Ada said when we would be leaving yet?"

Elladan did not look at him, but continued with his work. "He said after midday we would go to the sea and wait for the ships." Elrohir did not know yet whether or not to feel joyful at the thought of finally sailing west to see their mother, or to cry from leaving Eowyn and Arwen behind.

"You are troubled," Elladan said as he came to stand beside his twin. His words were more of a statement then a question. He could feel Elrohir's indecision. "We can talk about it if you like?"

Elrohir debated whether or not to mention anything to Elladan. He wasn't sure that his twin would be to happy with the idea that he had fallen in love with a mortal. "It is nothing," he said as he brushed aside his brother's worries. "We have work to do, come, let us finish with the horses."

When the work was done, Elrohir made his excuses and took his leave to return to his room. The hours were drawing closer when he would have to say good bye to her and watch her as she rode away from Gondor, and forever from his life.

Eowyn hugged Arwen and Aragorn goodbye, thanking them for all of their kindness and generosity while she stayed in their kingdom, healing from her wounds and regaining her strength.

Arwen had made her promise to visit them soon, and Eowyn had agreed, although she knew the city would not be the same without Arwen's brother there. She had come to think of these two like family, so their parting was as bittersweet as it had been when she had said her goodbyes to Merry and the other hobbits, only a few days earlier.

"Come," Eomer said as he took her hand. "It is time to leave." Eowyn allowed herself to be lead to the courtyard. She felt numb and cold inside. It was one thing to think about leaving, yet another to actually do it. Still, she knew in her heart that her leaving was the best thing that could happen. He deserved much more then she could give him. He deserved an eternity with his own kin, something she would never selfishly ask him to give up.

No, in her heart she knew she was doing the right thing.

The elves were in attendance as the Rohirrim mounted their steeds. Elrohir saw Eowyn, standing by a white mare, her face saddened by her leaving. "You would leave without saying goodbye?" he asked her as he came up beside her. She turned her blue eyes on him and a frown creased her face.

"It would be easier to leave without having to say goodbye," she said. He had to agree, it would have been easier, but he was not always one to take the easiest way. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. "I will miss you Eowyn of Rohan."

She fought to keep her tears back. Why had she finally found the one she could spend her entire life with, only days before they had to be parted? It was not fair and she silently cursed the Valar for playing games with her heart. She mounted her horse and looked down at him. "My Lord," she said, when she was finally able to speak again. "Will you not tell me your name so that I may remember you with it?"

He smiled at her request. "I am Elrohir," he said looking up at her, her face framed by her golden locks, set even brighter against the rising sun.

"Elrohir," she whispered to herself, liking the sound of it as it rolled off of her tongue. "I shall never forget you Elrohir."

She heard Eomer call for everyone to begin their journey. She took one last glance down at him and spurred her horse on. Leaving behind her true love.

He watched her leave. A part of his very heart going with her. If only they had had more time together, to see where their romance would have led. He sighed with frustration. He knew where it would have led. To his death.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked off in the direction they had gone until not even the last of the riders could be seen. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Elladan. Still, he did not move nor say anything. "She is gone, it is for the best," Elladan said as he pulled his brother into his embrace. He knew his brother was hurting, he could feel the turmoil inside of him as if it was in his own heart as well. "Come," he said as he took Elrohir's hand and led him back inside the gates and towards their room.

1. He still did not speak, as if numbed by her leaving. He had so many questions rolling through his mind. What if he had told her he loved her? Would she have stayed? How could he have just let her go?

"You will get over this once we are on the shores of Valinor," Elladan said as he began packing their things. The sooner he had his twin on the ships, the better. Elrohir cast him an annoyed look, not the reaction he had hoped for, but a reaction nonetheless.

"You have never been in love Elladan," he said bitterly. "So how can you tell me it will be alright? I feel as if she took a part of me with her when she left."

"You have only really known her for a few days Elrohir, how can it be true love? She is mortal."

"It was love at first sight," he responded. "Do you remember when Aragorn explained to us how he instantly feel in love with Arwen, the moment he first laid eyes upon her? It is like that for Eowyn and me."

Elladan tried to understand, really he did, but he could not begin to think love worth giving up immortality for. "You would stay for her?" he asked that question as if every nerve in his body had gone numb awaiting his twin's answer. Surely there was no one else in the world that Elrohir loved more then him? He would never forsake his own twin and stay in Middle earth with her would he?

Elrohir turned away. He could not meet his brother's eyes. Already he could feel the tension, the unrest in the room building. Elladan was upset, more so then he had ever seen him before. He felt torn between his own twin and his love for the mortal Eowyn. It was times like these that he would curse the Valar for his Immortality. It was a cruel trick played on the half elven, a punishment for having the choice.

Elrohir?"

He turned to look at Elladan, tears already rimming his eyes and beginning to spill down over his cheeks. They found themselves in each other's arm, their sobs mingling together as they each fought against the force that was threatening to tear them apart. Elladan did not want to be selfish, but he could not just let his twin go. Not when they had been together for so many thousands of years. How could he ever think of facing eternity without him? It was bad enough their sister was lost to them, they could never live without each other. "Tell me you will not leave me?" he cried.

Elrohir looked at his twin and shook his head. "I have to go after her Elly, if I do not I will never know what it could have been like. I will always wonder if I lost the best thing in my life. Please understand why I can not take the ship tomorrow."

Elladan stood still, not even daring to breath. He had said those words. The words that he had never though would ever come from his brother's mouth. "If you do this Elrohir, I will never forgive you," he spat out as he grabbed his pack and ran out of the room. Elrohir fell to his knees and lost himself to his grief. How could he chose between the two he loved the best? How had his life taken such a change? His heart felt as if it had been torn apart, like he was slowly dying a horrible death. It was Elladan's grief that he was filling, on top of his own sadness. His twin did not understand.

He felt like he had to talk to someone. Anyone who could help make sense out of what he was feeling. Their father was too busy with all of the preparations and plans. He was also biased. He would not easily let go of another of his children to the fate of men.

Arwen. Why had he not thought of that sooner. She would understand exactly what it felt like. Getting to his feet quickly, he wiped his eyes and went off in search of his sister. He found her in her gardens, sitting among the flowering honeysuckle. She turned to look at him as he entered. Her face clearly seeing the state of disarray he was in. She held open her arms for him and he collapsed at her feet, holding onto her waist and crying his sorrows upon her.

For several moments neither of them spoke. She allowed him to let his tears be spent, as she held him, running her hands over his hair, trying to sooth them much as their mother had done so long ago when they were but mere elflings.

"Shh," she whispered as she turned his head up to look at her. "Tell me of your troubles for I will help in any way that I can."

"I can not take the ships to the West," he cried out. "I have fallen in love with a mortal Arwen, I can not leave her."

"It is Eowyn of Rohan is it not?" she asked him. He blinked in surprise and nodded his head. "How do you know?"

"She spoke to me of you the other day, asking me what it was like to give up my Immortality for Aragorn."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth Elrohir, that love is sometimes sacrifice, that you have to give more then you take. I also told her that she had to be true to her heart." Arwen looked at her brother and smiled through her own tears that had surfaced at seeing him in such a state. "You have to be true to your heart as well. She loves you Elrohir, you have touched her soul and that does not happen very often in one's lifetime."

He nodded, "I knew you would understand. I tried talking to Elladan but he would not listen."

"In time, he will forgive you, for you both share a bond that is strong enough to weather any storm. I have foreseen it Elrohir, just as Ada once saw my own future. I have seen yours. Follow your heart brother." She kissed him on his cheek and released him. "Go after her and fulfill all of your dreams."

Elrohir thanked her and took off running. He had to hurry for he felt time was of the essence.

"You may come out now Elladan," she called out to her other brother. After a moment of silence, he stepped from the shadows. "You knew I was there?"

"Of course I knew you were there. Elrohir would have known also if not for his troubled mind."

"How can you tell him it would be alright? How can I live without him?"

Arwen turned and held her other brother much like she had the first. "I have foreseen your future as well Elladan." She smiled at her eldest brother. "You too must trust in your heart and follow wherever it may lead you."

He looked at her, "I should go after Elrohir?" Arwen smiled and nodded.

"You have not eaten sister, do you not feel well?" Eomer asked her as he looked at her with much concern and worry on his face. He had noticed her sad demeanor ever since they had left Minas Tirith that morning. He knew they had been pushing hard to make the journey home. He hoped it was only weariness that made her such and not a more important underlying problem.

1. "I am just not hungry much," she said as she gave him a smile. She knew he worried about her. Ever since her brush with the black breath, he had not let her out of his sight for very long. Sure, he had yelled at her, and even threatened to lock her up in the Golden Hall for the rest of her life if she ever attempted such a thing again, but she knew she was lucky to have such a caring brother. "I am also tired. It has been a long day."

He nodded and left her be as he walked over to converse with Gamling on their path home. They would leave early the next morning, just after daybreak.

Eowyn set her plate down and looked up at the stars. She tried to find the same ones that she and Elrohir had looked at before but to her, they all looked the same. She wondered where he was right then? Did he think of her? 'No', she chastised herself. She would not think of him for he was much better off without her. He had to cut all ties from this world if he was to go onto Valinor and to his new life. She too, she told herself, had to somehow find the courage and strength to go on.

She knew Eomer wanted to see her settled and married off. He thought it would be good for her to marry a good man and to start a family. How could she do that when all she thought about was what she left behind in Gondor?

Elrohir rode his horse until nightfall, and then only stopped because the beast needed rest. If he would of had his way, he would have kept going, but cruel he was not. He stopped his horse for the night by the river stream and let it out to feed on the grassy bank. He knew they had about a half day's lead on him, and he did not know what path they were taking. Having to look for signs hindered his progress, but he told himself in the end, as long as he caught up with them, that was all that would matter.

He would tell her how he felt, profess his love for her, and ask her brother to allow them to marry. They would have a good life, many children, and in the end, when it was time for her to die, he would be there to hold her hand.

He looked up at the stars high above in the sky. He picked out the brightest ones and watched them through the night as they made their path across the sky. He likened it to his own life, only chasing her across the land instead of the sky. Unlike the stars though, he planned to catch her in the end. Once he did, he would never let her go.

At first light, he rose and gathered up his things and his horse. He mounted once more and set out in search of the Rohirrim party. It took him a moment to find their trail but once he had, he was off again. He hoped to close in some of the distance, he could travel faster as one rider, than them who were many.

He lost their trail and found he had to backtrack and take another way, costing him a few hours of daylight. Silently he cursed the night which kept him from finding her sooner. He rode until he could no longer go, and only then did he stop for the night. He had just made his camp when his ears caught the sound of another coming from the direction he had left behind. He knew that there were still small bands of Orcs and no doubt wargs or trolls still wandering lost around Arda. He picked up his sword and scanned the area with his eyes.

After a few moments he sighed and put down his blade. He felt his twin was near even before he was able to see him. Moments later, Elladan's horse was making its way through the underbrush. "Why have you come?" he demanded to know for he would not be talked out of his decision.

Elladan stopped his horse and dismounted, giving his brother a grin. "Arwen told me to follow you. I trust in her wisdom."

"I am going to her Elladan and nothing can change my mind. I love her."

Elladan did not let his words tear him apart as they had earlier. "I know you do for I too can feel it. I am not here to stop you, but to support you. If given any hope that you could be persuaded to change your mind, then I will take it, but other then that, you have my love. Always."

Elrohir pulled his twin into his embrace and held him close for a moment. He never felt more safe then when he was in his brother's arms. He knew they had protected each other through all of their years. Fighting side by side, through battles of the body and now of the heart.

They ate their dinner in silence. No words were needed for they could feel each others support. Elladan had never considered staying in Arda before, but now once he gave it some thought he could come to terms with it. At least he would be able to watch out for Arwen. He had never liked the idea of her staying behind although he had always respected it.

Eowyn was relieved to see Edoras in the distance. If ever she was going to get over her broken heart, it would be there. Her home. Where she would throw herself into working to restore order to their kingdom and forget all thoughts of her life after the war in Gondor.

As she rode through the city, she looked around. It all seemed so different. How many times had she traveled this path in her life, yet never really saw it this way? Was it she that had changed? Somehow she had the notion that it was indeed her that had changed and not the city. She was not the same spirited woman who had rode out of Edoras with the rest of the men to see them off, only to disguise herself and join in the battle.

Yes, she had changed. She had seen all she wanted of war and battle. Now peace of mind and tranquility was all she wished for.

She smiled at the people that greeted her. She knew there would be much merriment in the city tonight. A grand party would be thrown in honor of the new king's return. Somehow though, she did not feel like celebrating. She felt like sleeping, for at least a week and then, then she would begin anew.

She left her horse with the stable boy and quickly went to her room. She had managed to escape the well wishers and breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the door to her room. She changed from her traveling clothes and brushed out her hair. Glancing into the mirror, she stared at the woman who looked back at her. Her eyes focused on her lips. Just days ago he had kissed them. It had excited her like none other had before. Feelings she did not even know existed rose up in her, passions ignited. But all she had now, were memories.

She picked up her brush and threw it at the mirror, shattering the glass and losing the woman who had been in the mirror. She lost control of herself as she fell to her knees and gave into her grief and despair. She hated herself for losing control but she could no longer help it. Try as she might she could only dwell in her loneliness. She could here her beloved uncle's words in her mind. He had told her that she would see these days renewed. A new life awaited her once the war was over. Well if this was her new life she wanted no part of it. She reached for a large piece of broken glass that lay near her and held it to the white skin of her wrist. One cut and it would all be over.


	4. Chapter 4

My Immortal chapter 4

"They will have arrived in Edoras by now brother," Elladan said as he rode his horse next to Elrohir's. "Have you given any thought as to what you will say to Lord Eomer? He may not be inclined to hand over his sister to an Elf."

1. "I will speak to her first and see how she feels. Then I will ask Lord Eomer for her hand. If he will grant me that ,I will give him my solemn vow to love her until the day that she passes from this world."

Elladan knew that his twin spoke from the heart for he was not one to give his love freely. "She is a lucky woman."

Elrohir turned and smiled at his brother. "It is I who will be lucky, if she will have me of course."

They rode on in silence. Elladan could feel Elrohir's excitement and concerns. Surely he did not think she would refuse him? Or, maybe it was Eomer whom he was worrying about? Either way they would soon find out as they neared the city of Edoras. He could see the city in the distance now, the winds blowing the flag of the Rohirrim that was posted at the gates.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Eomer asked the healer, concern lacing his face as if all the weight of the world had suddenly come crashing down upon him. "After she has come through so much, why would she attempt to take her life?"

The healer shook her head. "I know not what ails her my Lord. Was she fine in Minas Tirith?"

Eomer nodded his head. "She was cheerful after she healed. She was dancing and laughing every night, until we had to leave." He thought about how she had been on their way home. Instead of being happy to return to her own bed she had seemed rather distraught. He recalled their time spent in Minas Tirith. She had spent some time with the Queen's brother. Eowyn had not mentioned anything about him and he did not think to ask her. He assumed she was just being friendly. He knew all of the Elves were leaving soon, so he had thought nothing of their time spent together. "I will speak with her alone now," he said as he excused the woman and opened the door to Eowyn's room. He saw her laying quietly on her bed, the bandages wrapped securely around her wrists. At first he thought she was asleep but then she turned to look at him.

"Why Eowyn?"

She turned away from him, not sure what to tell him. Should she tell him how lonely she felt? Instead of speaking she turned away, preferring to look out her window and gaze up at the part of the sky that she was able to see from her bed. She felt him sit down next to her and take her hand.

"Eowyn, look at me dear sister. Why would you do such a thing? Are you not healed mentally from your battle wounds?"

Eowyn looked at him. "I am healed," she said softly, "but things seem different now." Eomer nodded. He knew very well what it was like to see such a great battle and have to live with the emotional scars and the memories. How many times had he seen strong soldiers succumb to the horrors of what they had seen? Countless times. He did not want Eowyn to be like that.

"You were happier in Minas Tirith?"

She nodded. "I had friends there." She did not want to tell him she had fallen in love with Elrohir. What would he think of her? Would he think her foolish to give her heart to an Elf? One who was leaving and she would never see again. Just the thought of never seeing him made her want to cry. They had spent so little time together, yet it was enough for her to see into his heart. To see the gentle person that he was. She wondered how he was doing now? He would have taken the ships already and be on his way to reunite with his mother. Arwen had told her of their dear mother and how she was waiting for them in the Undying Lands.

Eomer knew the transition and loss she had suffered were wearing on her mind. He wished their uncle was there to give his advice but Theoden was gone. Never again would he hold them and comfort them. Now, he was the one to put aside his own feelings and deal with everything else. He could see that she did not wish to talk so he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "If you need me, no matter the reason, have the healer send for me."

He stood up and took one last look at her before leaving. He left instructions with the others, that she was not to be disturbed. She needed her rest.

They left their horses at the stables and made their way through the streets towards the Golden Hall of Meduseld. The city still seemed unsettled, and Elrohir could not help but notice the stares they were receiving. They were stopped at the entrance by one of the guards that Elrohir remembered seeing in Gondor. "I have come to speak with Lady Eowyn," he told him and awaited directions to where she could be found.

"The Lady is not taking visitors this day."

Elrohir frowned. "We have come a long way and I am certain that Lady Eowyn would wish to speak with me. Go now and alert her to my arrival."

The guard shook his head. "There has been a terrible accident," he said. "The Lady was injured. That is all I know. King Eomer left instruction that she be allowed to rest."

"Accident?" Elrohir exclaimed. "Is she alright? What has happened?"

The guard shook his head. "Tis all I know my Lord."

Elrohir brushed past him, ignoring his shout of disapproval. He would let Elladan deal with him, he was going to find out what had happened to Eowyn. "Eowyn?" he called out, not sure in which direction to begin his search. He went down one hallway and into another. "Eowyn?"

"Lower your voice, she is resting," Eomer snapped as he came up beside the elf. "Follow me."

His words left no argument so Elrohir could do nothing but what Eomer said. He followed the man into another room. He waited while Eomer shut the door. "What has happened to Lady Eowyn?"

"There has been an accident," Eomer said. "My sister has slipped into a state of depression since leaving Minas Tirith. I fear for her sanity. She sliced her own wrist."

Elrohir gasped at his words. How could Eowyn do such a thing? Then it hit him. She had been sad since leaving him. Surely she did not do this because of him? "Can I see her?"

Eomer shook his head. "I think it best for you to go. I know you and my sister spent time together and I do not wish to know the extent of your friendship. I feel it would do her no good to see you now and to have you leave tomorrow. Are you not already late in taking your ship?"

"I came to see Eowyn."

"I will not allow it," Eomer said firmly. "Leave Edoras and do not return."

Elrohir felt his anger rise. He knew Eomer was a good man, but he also knew that he was her brother. Brothers had a way of feeling over protective of their sisters. He could understand that for he was the same way with Arwen, but he was not leaving until he spoke with eowyn. He had to know why she would do such a thing. He had to tell her that he loved her. "I will see her, whether by your will or not."

Eomer frowned. "I could have you thrown out of Edoras but what good would that do my sister? Do you really think that by your coming here, it would help her condition? Do you not see that she needs to forget you? She needs to move on with her life. She is mortal, you are elfkind, go back to your kin."

Elrohir made ready to argue again but Eomer surprised him by yelling for his guards. "This is not right," he spat. "You would keep your sister from me when I love her? I would do nothing to hurt her."

Gamling appeared in an instant and Eomer nodded towards the elf. "Show Lord Elrohir out of Meduseld."

Gamling took the elf's arm and gripped him tightly. "If you will," he said as he motioned for the door. Elrohir thought about fighting him off, but what would that prove? He would have to find another way to get to Eowyn.

"What are you planning?" Elladan asked his twin. He could feel the tension coming from him, the anger, and the frustration. "I hope you will do nothing that you will regret later brother."

1.

Elrohir cast him a look and shook his head. "I will not do anything like that. I just need to see her, to let her know that I am here for her. Eomer is an honorable man, but he is a confused and misguided man. He knows not the love I have for his dear sister. That I love her more then anything in this world, save you of course."

Elladan snickered, "Of course." He knew what Elrohir meant. They shared a bond that no one would ever be able to break. They were twins, one half that together made a whole. All of which made this whole situation so much more complex. If given the choice, Elladan would rather take his brother and return to Gondor where they could take a ship to the West. But no, that was no longer an option. He knew their father would wait for them. He would not leave without his sons. Elladan did not look forward to telling their father that they would remain behind, that they had made the same choice as Arwen had. That they would die.

At times he thought Elrohir selfish. That he had not thought out his plan and had jumped too quickly into it all. How could he make such a decision that affected them all? Still, he loved his twin. He would do whatever he could to make him happy. Even if that meant dying.

Elrohir motioned to elladan to follow him as they moved silently along the darkened hallway. They had been lucky so far and no one had seen them. The grace of the elves had come in handy as they crept their way towards the room they had learned Eowyn was in. Thanks to Elladan's eavesdropping in the healing house. "There is only one guard," Elrohir whispered. Elladan nodded and stepped out into the light. The guard quickly stood tall and looked in his direction. "I am sorry sir," Elladan said as politely as he could. "I am visiting Edoras and do not feel well. I have been trying to find my way to the healer's, can you help me?" Elladan stumbled a little to make his act all the more credible. Luckily, the guard took the bait. He took Elladan by his arm and helped hold him up. "I will take you there my Lord," the guard said as he helped Elladan down the hallway.

Elrohir waited until they were gone before sneaking over to the door. He reached for the knob and was relieved to see it was unlocked. "Eowyn?" he whispered as he looked down the hallway to make sure no one was coming. He turned the knob and opened the door slightly.

He stepped inside the room and shut the door. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. It was then that he saw her. She looked so small in the giant bed, her body clothed in a long white gown, hidden partially beneath a soft coverlet. "Eowyn?' he asked, not sure if she was asleep.

Eowyn turned her head at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Is this a dream?' she asked softly, her voice barely more then a whisper.

Elrohir shook his head. "It is not a dream my Lady." He walked over to the bed and sat down on it gently. He took her hand in his, wincing as he saw the bandages. "Why Eowyn?"

She turned her head to avoid his gaze. "I felt so alone."

He lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips, feeling the warmth of her skin. "You are never alone. I will always be here for you."

She turned back to face him. "You are taking the ship are you not?" Elrohir shook his head. "Nay, I am not."

Eowyn gasped. "You will be left behind. You must hurry. You need to be with your family."

"Calm down," he said with a smile. "I have made my choice and it is to be with you. If you will have me that is?"

"No," she whispered. "I can not ask that of you. You must leave. If you stay, you will die."

Elrohir frowned. "Eventually yes, but not until long after you are gone. Let me spend what time we have together. I love you Eowyn. I have from that very first moment we danced together at Arwen's wedding."

Eowyn wanted to throw herself into his arms. She wanted nothing more then to tell him that she loved him too, but she could not. She would never be the reason he gave up his immortality. She could never live with herself if she caused his death. "I can not ask you to stay; I will not."

Elrohir pulled her up and into his arms, looking deep into her blue eyes. "I am not asking permission to stay," he said. "I am only asking for you to allow me to love you." He pressed his lips upon hers, felt their warmth, and when she parted them, he felt her acceptance.

He tasted her sweetness as his tongue swept through her mouth, he felt her heartbeat quicken under his touch. She loved him. She had not said it with words, but her actions spoke much louder. "Tell me you love me," he said as he broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes. Eowyn looked at him, reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek. "My Immortal," she whispered.

Her hand feel to the opening of his tunic, searching for the buttons that kept it fastened. "Make love to me," she said, her voice filled with her need. "Make me feel alive again."

He placed her back on the bed, covering her small body with his own as his hands worked fast to unlace her dress. He was inflamed with passion as he felt her own hands tearing at his clothing until soon they had both discarded their coverings into a heap on the floor. The blanket was cast aside as they lay together, bare to each other as the day they were both born.

Elrohir leaned in to kiss her neck, feeling her body arch into his caresses as his tongue ran along her sensitive skin. He cupped one breast gently, rubbing the delicate nub between his thumb and forefinger, listening to the soft whimpering sounds that it elicited from her. Over the course of his lifetime he had been with many maidens, although none of them had meant anything to him. Not like Eowyn. She was truly a fresh rose, a flower to be held dear, to be cherished until the time came when she would wither away from this world. Until that day came, he would be there by her side.

He kissed her again, covering her mouth with his, silencing her moans that came forth. His hands sought out her most pleasurable points, causing her to buck her hips against him. He laughed at her eagerness, knowing she could not have been with many, or any for that matter. "Do you wish this?' he asked her, wanting to make sure it was not a decision made in haste.

Eowyn nodded her head and pulled him down once more. Her aggression was all he needed as he pressed his already hardened length against her. His moans now mingled with hers as he reached down to part her legs.

Placing himself at her entrance, he looked deeply into her eyes once more before slowly pushing himself inside of her. She gasped and grasped his shoulders as he broke her maidenhead. He stilled himself until she no longer felt pain. When her tension eased and her legs wrapped around him, he began to move steadily. With each thrust his pace quickened. She rose up to meet him, her moans becoming more prominent.

"He no longer cared if anyone heard them or discovered them. He felt complete as he moved with her body. Together they would form a bond, make a life, and live happily for as long as the Valar seen fit to give them. "I love you Eowyn," he gasped as he felt her constrict against him, her muscles clenching him as did her fingers that were digging into his shoulder. He held her body close as she trembled with her release. He buried his face in her long silky hair, breathing in the fresh scent of it as they lay there, spent and satisfied.

He pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her as he held her close, listening to her rapid heartbeat and her soft words of happiness. "I love you," she said, "but you have to go."


	5. Chapter 5

_My Immortal chapter 5_

_Her words hit him like some unseen force, knocking the very life out of him. Had he heard her correctly? Had they just made love only moments before? It all seemed as if it was long ago. _

_He held onto her, silently begging her to take back the words that she had uttered. To give him hope once more. "Eowyn," he whispered. "Surely you do not mean to say such things to me."_

_Eowyn got out of the bed and looked down and turning away from him, pulling her dressing gown around her as she walked to look out the window. He pulled on his breeches and followed her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, drawing her close against his body. _

"Do not," she said as she brushed him away. "I do not want to be the cause of your death, of your twin's grief."

Elrohir shook his head and encircled his arms about her once more. "Elladan will make his own choice," he said. "Just as I have already made mine."

He was elated that she did not push him away a second time, but still he could feel her tension. The air was ripe with her turmoil, her struggle to love him, or let him go. Still, no matter her decision, his choice was already made.

He could feel her body tremble as her silent sobbing began again. How he wished he could say the right words to comfort her, to let her know that his decision could not; no, would not, be changed no matter how hard she tried to push him away. He did not know the words to say to her, so he held her, silently as they both looked out the window.

They did not move for several minutes, not until a knock sounded at the door. Eowyn turned and looked at him, fear in her eyes. "If it is Eomer, he will not approve of you being here," she said. Elrohir nodded. He knew Eomer would be displeased, but he would not run from his love. He loved Eowyn, and Eomer would have to accept that.

"Who is it?" Eowyn called out, hoping beyond hope that it was the handmaiden and not her brother.

"It is Roselle, my Lady," the handmaiden called out. "I have come to prepare you your bath."

Eowyn let out a sigh of relief. She smiled gently at Elrohir and went to the door, opening it only a crack. "I will not be needing your help this evening," she said to the woman. The handmaiden did not budge. "The King requested me to look after you. He will not be pleased when I tell him you refused my help my Lady."

Eowyn knew the woman was only doing her job. She was quite fond of the woman actually, thinking of her as more of a friend then her handmaiden. Making her decision, she stepped back and opened the door farther, allowing the woman to enter. Roselle walked inside and gasped as she saw the elf. He was pulling on his clothing. A look to her Lady and the blush that ran along her face told her all she needed to know.

"Roselle, this is Lord Elrohir of Imladris," Eowyn said as she made the introductions. "Elrohir, this is Roselle, my handmaiden and my dear friend."

Elrohir nodded politely at the young woman. She looked puzzled as if she wanted to say something but thought better of it. Elrohir having seen that look many times in his hundreds of years smiled and said, "I have a twin brother."

"Ahh," roselle said as she returned the smile. "That was he that I saw just a few moments ago then."

"I hope he has kept himself out of trouble," Elrohir laughed lightly. He seemed to like the woman. She was pleasant and he could see why Eowyn would befriend her. He did not want to leave, for he wanted to resolve the issues between them, but he knew his lingering would only make her more uncomfortable. "I will see you later this afternoon?"

She nodded and watched as he left the room. She did not speak until she closed the door. "You will not tell?"

Roselle smiled at her friend. "Nay, you know I will not."

Eowyn went to her friend and hugged her. "I do not know what to do," she said. "I love him."

Roselle held her and stroked her long golden locks to soothe her. "Have you told him that you love him?"

"It is not that easy. He will stay in Middle Earth instead of leaving with his family. I can not be the cause of that. Can you imagine the pain that they will all feel when they are separated?"

"And what does the elf say about it?"

"That he would stay. That he loves me enough to die."

Elrohir found himself outside in the bright sunlight of the setting sun. All around him, people were preparing for some sort of festivity. Most likely the welcoming home of the Royal family. He wandered around the town, until he found himself near the stables. He could feel Elladan near, and he found him feeding their horses. His brother did not look up when he approached but he knew it was him. They could always tell when the other was near.

"It went well?" Elladan asked as he petted his horse and turned to his brother. He had been gone for hours so he assumed things went well. He did not want to admit it, but he secretly held out hope that Elrohir would see what he was doing, the grief he would be causing should he follow the path he was currently on.

"As well as could be expected," he replied as he reached out and rubbed the head of his own horse. They were silent for several minutes. Although words not spoken, Elladan could feel the confusion coming from his brother's mind. He put his hand on his shoulder and waited for him to look him in the eye.

When he did, Elladan saw the angst there, reflecting the upset that he could feel in his heart. "She refused you?"

Elrohir shook his head. "Not exactly."

Elladan could feel that his twin did not wish to talk about it. He knew that when he did, he would come to him. He locked the gate to the horses stall and turned to his brother. "Come, let us find food and shelter for tonight."

Elrohir allowed his brother to lead him out of the stables and across the town. Everywhere people were celebrating in the streets. Normally he would have welcomed a celebration, a party, but tonight, all he wanted to do was go to her.

They went into a small tavern by the edge of the city and Elladan ordered them both some drinks and some food. He sat down at a nearby table and waited. He observed the crowd. Farmers, guards, a few strays here and there. Idle chatter that did not interest him, until, he heard her name on one of their lips. He cocked his head to listen.

"The Shieldmaiden did that?" the fat guy said as he slugged back his ale. "I always said she was too much woman for any man to handle."

The other men laughed and one slapped him on the back. "I wouldn't mind taking her for a ride," the other man with the receding hairline laughed. Elrohir felt his anger rise. He knew it was only talk, but it was her honor in question. Elladan must have picked up on his mood change for only a moment later his twin was at his side.

"Do not," he cautioned his twin. "Eomer would have us thrown from the city and you would only suffer."

Elrohir knew his brother was right, but still, inside he seethed in anger.

Eowyn wrapped the towel around her hair and stepped from her bath. Roselle held out her dressing robe for her and waited for Eowyn to step into it before wrapping it and tying it around her slender form.

Eowyn felt refreshed, especially after making love with Elrohir, but her heart still felt heavy as it beat slowly in her chest. A bittersweet love. That is what they had. "Why can I not be immortal?" she asked quietly to her handmaiden and best friend. "Or why can he not be a man?"

Roselle looked at her Lady as she motioned for her to sit while she brushed her hair. "You can not be an elf Lady Eowyn, but he can become mortal. He can stay here with you and forsake his immortality."

Eowyn shook her head, frustrating the woman who was trying to brush it. "That would not work. His poor father. He is already losing his daughter. How could I take away his son? Or sons, as Elladan may as well decide to stay with his twin."

Roselle ran the brush through Eowyn's long blonde locks, smoothing out the tangles until her hair was as soft as the gown that she was wearing. "It is almost time for the festivities, will your lover be there?"

"I do not know how Eomer will feel about him being there, but I can imagine that he will come." Truth be told, she wanted to see him there. She needed to see him. Even though she knew that it would only end in heartache and pain. It was better then leading him to his death. Tonight she would convince him to leave. He could still make it back to Minas Tirith in time to catch the ship with his father and the others. Roselle stopped braiding her hair and stepped back. "You look lovely my lady," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Roselle," she said as she stood up and smoothed out her gown. It was new, Eomer had bought it for her when they had returned, to cheer her up he had said. It was lovely, and usually a new dress would liven her spirits but not this time. This time it would take more then a new dress, it would take more then even Elrohir could offer. She wanted happiness and love, one that was not tainted with sorrow.

Eomer smiled at his people as he passed them in the courtyard. The decorations and the music had already begun and the mood of the crowd was exciting. Long behind were the days of sorrow, the long nights of terror. A new age had come and along with it, peace. Tonight would be a celebration of all who had lived through the turmoil.

He thought about his sister. Would she be able to cast aside her terrible memories and move on with her life? Or would she turn to despair and only be a shell of her once vibrant self? He knew the elf Elrohir had feelings for his sister, but what could come of them? He was to sail west with his family and where would Eowyn be then? Left in an even greater despair then before?

Still, he hated to turn the elf away. If not for his help and his half brother Aragorn's help, there would be no celebration, there would be no more Middle-earth as they knew it. He had heard that the brothers were still in town, that they had not left. He hoped that by talking to them, he could find out their motives, find out what exactly the one wanted with his sister.

He nodded at the man by the doorway to the tavern and stepped inside. Cheers and shouts were called out as the people of Rohan applauded their new king. Eomer smiled and walked to the bar. After exchanging words with the barkeep, he learned the room number that the elves were staying in. He would speak with them and hopefully come to an agreement that suited them both.

He walked up the stairs and down the hallway, stopping outside the door to room number five. He hesitated a moment, and then knocked on the door.

Elladan had heard the man come towards their room, so his knock was not unexpected. He cast Elrohir a glance and walked over to the door. He opened it and nodded at King Eomer. "What can I do for you my Lord?"

"I wish to speak to you and your brother, concerning my dear sister Eowyn."

Elladan stepped back and allowed Eomer room to enter. Elrohir waited for the tongue lashing that he was sure would come forth from his lover's brother. Yet none came. He watched as Eomer sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands, clearly confused.

"I love her," Elrohir said, breaking the silence. Eomer looked up at him and nodded his head. "I know. But do you love her enough to die for her?"

"I do," Elrohir said with all honesty in his voice. "I would stay with her, marry her. I would give her children and love her until the day that she took her last breath in this world."

Eomer looked at the elf. He knew the elf was thousands of years older then he was and therefore more knowledgeable, yet he seemed so young right then. "And what of you after her death?"

"I would be there for our children," he said. "Until I too perish."

"You think nothing of leaving your own family? Your father, your brother? What do they think of this?"

Elladan cleared his throat. He did not agree with Elrohir's decision, even if he did support him, he would never agree with it. "I stand by my brother's choice, although I have attempted to talk him out of it."

"Finally, one of you has some sense," Eomer said. "I only wish for my sister to be happy. She deserves that much after all she has been through. "I believe that you love her and from what I could tell from speaking with her, she loves you as well."

"Love me she may, but she will not marry me. She has refused me and has asked me to leave," Elrohir said sadly as he hung his head in sorrow.

"It is because she loves you that she has asked you to leave. My sister has always been the one to sacrifice her own happiness for others. So this news does not surprise me."

"I will pursue her if you would allow it?" Elrohir asked, his heart beating quickening as he waited for Eomer's permission. He knew whether he had it or not, it would not stop him. Still, having it was a lot easier.

"You have my permission. Forgive me for not seeing your love for her earlier. I was clouded by my own love for my sister and for wanting what is best for her."

Elrohir smiled at him. "Thank you," he said. Eomer got up and walked over to Elrohir, placing his hand on the elf's shoulder.

"You are a good person for her. I wish you success in winning her mind as well as her heart."

Eowyn entered the main hall of Meduseld and smiled at the people gathered there. Her eyes moving across the room, searching and seeking for him. She did not know if he would be here. Maybe he had taken her words earlier and had done as she had asked, and left. The thought alone threatened to bring her tears again but she held them back. No matter what happened, she would get through it all. She was a fighter, a survivor. One who always got through whatever life had to throw at her. That was who everyone thought she was. However, she knew who she was and it was not always so easy to be strong. She wanted to be weak once in awhile, to have someone to lean on for support. Elrohir was that someone.

She caught his eyes as she moved towards the center of the room. He was there with his twin. How could she face Elladan? Did he hate her for taking his twin away from him? She wanted to turn and flee and run away, to hide out in her room and nurse her broken heart in her own way.

She actually turned, ready to do as she though when he reached out and took hold of her arm. "Do not," he said as he increased his grip so she could not run away.


	6. Chapter 6

My Immortal chapter 6

_"Let me go," she said as she struggled to release her arm from his grip. Elrohir pulled her to him and held her close. "Eowyn," he said, "do not run from me."_

1. _She looked up into his eyes and shook her head. "We can not do this."_

_"It is already done my love," he said. "Eomer has given me permission to court you. He only wishes to see us happy."_

_Eowyn stopped struggling and thought about his words. Eomer had given him permission? That only infuriated her more. She was not some horse of her brother's to be bargained with and sold. She needed no one's permission but her own. "Eomer has nothing to do with this," she spat. "I do as I please."_

_Elrohir saw the fire in her eyes. He knew all too well that she did as she pleased. Had she not faced the Witchking in battle? She was surely not a docile lady who was pleased to give control of her life over to the males of her family. No, she was the shield maiden who had fought in the War of the Ring, and she would make her own choices. "What do you want Eowyn?"_

_"I want to be happy," she said finally as she closed her eyes and again wished things were different between them. That his immortality was not the price they would pay for their happiness. "I want you, but not with the cost involved."_

_Elrohir wrapped his arms around her and held her, shielding her from the glances and stares of the others in the room. If he could, he would protect her from any hurt or sorrow that would dare to come to her, but how could he do so when his love alone was the cause of it all?_

_Elladan watched them. He tried not to feel the hurt in his own heart but he was overcome with his brother's feelings. Sometimes he did not wish to be so close to his twin, to share in the emotions that the other was flooded with, by choice or not. _

_He tried not to have ill feelings towards her, but it was hard for him not to. If not for her, he and Elladan would be in Minas Tirith right then with their father and grandmother, saying goodbye to Arwen and taking the ship to the Undying Lands to be reunited with their mother and the rest of their kin. But no, here they were in Edoras. Waiting for the woman to make her decision that would affect the rest of their lives, however short or long it may be. _

_He did not like her having such control over his life, but so was the fact of being a twin. His choice would ultimately be for her to decide. If she chose Elrohir and they stayed, he would be bound to the fate of Man. He and his brother would die, such as their sister Arwen would. _

_He had told Elrohir he would not try to interfere, but watching his brother make the biggest mistake of their lives was something very hard to do. _

_Elrohir could feel Elladan's eyes on him and turned slightly to catch his glance. He felt torn between his love for Eowyn and that for his brother. Still, in his heart he knew he could never let her go. "May we go and talk outside?"_

_Eowyn did not answer him, nor did she protest when he took her hand and led her through the crowd of people who were celebrating a new peaceful world. When they got through the door to the cool night air, he breathed deeply. They said nothing though as they walked farther away from the celebration and off towards the stables. _

_He knew in there they would find the privacy they would need to discuss their future. He opened the door and looked inside, happy to see that no one was there. The soft noises of the horses was the only sound as he pulled her inside and shut the door. _

_Eowyn thought in her head all of the things she wanted to say to him. All of the things she needed to say. "Elrohir," she began but he silenced her with his finger to her lips. _

_"Say nothing," he said as he leaned in to replace his finger with his lips. They were soft and warm, gently they felt against her own. She melted into him, allowing for a moment to forget all that she had wanted to say. His body felt so strong and so right against hers but soon the voice of reasoning began again in her head. Sorrow, despair, death. _

_These were the things she would ultimately bring to him if she gave in to what her heart desired. "No," she said as she pushed him away. "We can not do this."_

_"Eowyn," he said, his voice deep with the passionate kiss they had just shared. "Do you not love me?"_

_She fought against herself as she struggled to answer his question. The tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she held them back. With every ounce of strength in her body she turned to him and looked him in his eyes. "I do not," she said._

_Elrohir felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest at her words. He saw the cold indifferent look in her eyes. "You lie," he whispered, the words more for himself to hear then for her. _

_Eowyn shook her head. She would stay strong for her decision and save him from himself. Even if it meant her own demise. She was young, but her life had been full of despair. The long lonely nights she had spent in her room, fearful of being left alone with only Grima as her company had made her cold, hard, and stern. Long forgotten was the youthful carefree girl she had once been. Happiness was just not meant for her in this lifetime. _

_"Let me go," she said as she pulled herself free from his grasp. "Take your brother and leave Edoras."_

_"You do not know what you are saying," he told her, anxious for her to come to her senses. He knew she loved him, whether or not she would admit it, he knew. "I will fade whether or not you share your life with me. I could never leave Middle-earth and be happy without you."_

_"Then your fate is on you, not me," she said as she turned and fled his company. _

_Elrohir did not know how long he stood there in the stables. Minutes ? Hours? It wasn't until Elladan came to him that he broke his thoughts. His twin said nothing but held out his arms. Elrohir fled to the shelter of his brother's love and cried his despair. _

_Elladan soothed his twin, reaching out to his heart, trying to make him see reason that it would be best for all if they returned to Minas Tirith. "We can still take the ship," he said gently. "Take your love for her and cherish it there, but do not linger here and let it destroy you."_

_Eowyn ran until she could not run any longer. Her lungs felt like they would explode from her exertion. She crumpled to her knees and cried out her heartache to the starless night that was around her._

1. _"Why?" she screamed at the heavens above her. "Why are you torturing me so?" She had lost so much in her young life, and now the elf that she loved she could never truly have. Was it some kind of sick joke that the Valar were playing with her? _

_She crumpled in the soft grass around her and grabbed handfuls of it in distress, tearing it from the earth and throwing it around her. The grass of her home. Rohan. The land that she so loved. The land that also held so many bad memories. Her parents deaths, her uncle's sickness, Theodred's death, and Grima's presence. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as her body gave in to its pain. All of her pent up aggression and frustrations were too much for her to bear. _

_This was how he found her. _

_She had not heard him come up behind her. She had not known he was there until he spoke. _

_"Eowyn?"_

_"Go away," she cried when she saw him there. His form dark and discreet as it blended in with the backdrop of whatever building she was behind. In her haste to get away she had paid no attention to where she was running. It was dark, but she knew every inch of Edoras, even when she could not clearly see. She got her bearings and noticed it was Roselle's house that she was near. She was glad that her friend was not there to see her in such a state. No doubt she was still at the celebration, searching and hoping to find someone of her own to love. Love. It was not worth the pain. Not to her. _

_He walked closer to her and reached down to help her up. "We need to talk," he said. At first she was startled, until she realized just who he was._

_"I have nothing to say to you," she mumbled, but he did not allow her to back out of his grasp. _

_"Please," he pleaded, "for Elrohir's sake. Allow me to speak with you."_

_Elladan hoped that he would find the right words to say to her. He too was so lost in the confusion of the past few days. "My brother loves you, and I know that you love him as well," he began. He paused to see if she would argue but when she did not, he continued. "It is true that we will be giving up our immortality if we do not take the ship to the Undying Lands."_

_"I can not have that on my conscience," she blurted out. "I could never live with myself."_

_For a moment, Elladan wanted to think only of himself and persuade her to let Elrohir go. He knew his brother would despair but he would take him to the Undying Lands and there his broken heart would heal. Tempted as he was though, he could not go against his twin's wishes. Silently he cursed his good morals but continued on, trying to show her that it could work. "Do you not think that Aragorn and Arwen did not have this same struggle?"_

_Eowyn became silent and thought about his words. Arwen had given up her immortality to love Aragorn. How had Aragorn lived with the guilt? "I had not considered them," she said honestly. "Did Aragorn not feel guilty?"_

_"Of course he did," Elladan said. "He felt much as you do now, but he realized that sometimes love is worth sacrifice. Many times he came to me and Elrohir, asking us about Arwen and about their decision. As much as we would loved to of talked them out of it for our own selfish reasons, we knew their happiness was what mattered."_

_"But to sacrifice not only Elrohir's life but your own as well," she cried. "How can you look upon me and talk to me, and not feel such hate?" _

_"Eowyn," he said softly. "How could I hate such a courageous woman?" He smiled at her in the darkness. "I will not lie, I did feel some anger at first, but I also felt how much my brother loved you, still, loves you."_

_"How can he love me after I have been so mean to him?"_

_"To love is to forgive," he told her. "Will you return his love? Will you give him a chance?" _

_Eowyn choked back a sob that threatened to break. "I do not think I am worthy of him," she cried. "He deserves someone better."_

_Elladan sighed. "He deserves the woman he loves and that woman is you my Lady. He loves no other."_

_Elladan stopped speaking as he heard footsteps coming towards them. He saw light coming from the window of the building they were leaning against. A moment later, he saw a woman peek her head out. "Eowyn?" she gasped as she saw her friend standing there. "Are you alright?"_

_Eowyn wiped her face, knowing she must look a fright as she faced her friend. "I am alright Roselle, thank you for asking."_

_Roselle looked at the elf and then looked questioningly at Eowyn. She had just passed the other twin on her way home and he had inquired on Eowyn's whereabouts, so she knew that this one must be his brother. "Lord Elrohir asked me if I had seen you only moments ago," she said. _

_Elladan knew that his brother would find them. Through their connection, they could always find the other when they wanted to. Even now he could sense his twin's arrival. Seconds later, Elrohir walked around the corner. "Eowyn," he said as he saw Elladan standing there. _

_Eowyn looked at Elladan and attempted a smile. "Thank you," she said, "for talking to me and helping me to see things clearer."_

_Elladan nodded and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I take my leave," he said and left the two of them there to talk things out. He only hoped that what he had said to Eowyn had made her think about things differently. He walked past the door to the house and was surprised when it opened. "My Lord Elladan," Roselle said as she stood in the doorway. "Is Lady Eowyn alright?"_

_Elladan assured her that her Lady would be fine with his brother. "They only need to talk to work things out between them."_

_"Would you like to come in and wait for them?" she offered, blushing a bit with her boldness in asking. "I have just brewed some tea."_

_Elladan looked back in the direction he had come. He knew it would be awhile before they were finished talking. He smiled at the lady and nodded. "Thank you, I would love some tea."_


	7. Chapter 7

My Immortal chapter 7

_Elladan rather enjoyed the company of Lady Roselle. Her tea was good and her conversation intriguing. He only listened to her talk with half interest as the sharp words being slung around just outside by his brother and Eowyn we caught by his elven ears. _

. _He smiled and nodded at Roselle as she filled his cup again. He looked questioningly at the window towards the back of the house. The words had become softer, less intense and he found himself rather curious. _

_"Is something wrong my Lord?"_

_His attention snapped back to the lovely young woman, "No, everything is fine."_

_"You are worried about Lady Eowyn and your brother?"_

_Elladan sighed and shook his head. "Your guess is correct."_

_Roselle smiled and set the teapot back down. "would your mind be rested if you checked on them?"_

_Elladan shook his head. "Nay, I can not interfere. What happens now will be up to them both. Although I do hope they will keep in mind how others fates will depend upon their choice."_

_Roselle saw the sadness flicker across the elf's pale face. She wanted to ask him to tell her more but knew it was not her place. She was but a handmaiden to the Lady Eowyn, not a anything more. _

_"I do not know how I will tell our father if he decides to stay," Elladan said as he closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. "How can I tell him that all three of his children have forsaken him?"_

_Roselle could hear the despair in his voice. She did not know what to do, but it was apparent that the elf was out of control. "My Lord?" she said._

_When he did not answer, she got up and walked over to him. Reaching out she touched his shoulder, running her hand back and forth to sooth him. _

_He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her dress. His sobs were heart wrenching to her, but she held him like that, comforting him, until he seemed all cried out. _

_What seemed like hours later, but was actually only a short time, Elladan lifted his head. "I am sorry," he whispered as he realized he had lost control in front of her. _

_"Do not apologize," she said softly as she reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. _

_"I do not know what came over me," he mumbled. "Thinking about Ada and how mother will take it. It has all become too much for me to bear."_

_"Talking about it sometimes helps," she said as she poured him another cup of tea and handed it to him. He took it, grateful for the steaming liquid as it went down his parched throat. _

_He waited for her to sit next to him on the sofa. "Our mother left these shores long ago. It was sorrowful, although we all knew we would see her again when we too sailed West."_

_Roselle nodded in understanding. She had often heard tales of the Elves going West. She knew that they resided in a paradise all of their own somewhere beyond Middle-earth. _

_"We saw Arwen's decision to stay long before she even announced it. We knew she loved Estel," Elladan said. He saw the confused look on the woman's face. "King Aragorn's Elvish name was Estel," he said to clear her confusion. _

_Roselle nodded and waited for him to go on._

_"Ada fought with himself over wanting her to be happy and wanting her to be with him and the rest of us in the Undying Lands. I know how hard it was for him to let her go. I heard him crying night after night in his room, praying to the Valar to watch over her, hoping that when her time came to die, it would be quickly and easy."_

_He took a sip of his tea to get a hold of his own emotions. "Now, if Elrohir stays here with Eowyn, our parents will lose all three of their children."_

_"You will stay?" she asked, forgetting her place for a moment as she found herself caught up in the elf's sorrow._

_"I have no choice. I could never live without my Twin. I do not know how my father was able to live without his own, but I could never do that."_

_"I know Lady Eowyn loves your brother," she said. "Although whether or not her conscience will allow her to tell him, I do not know."_

_Elladan sighed and looked towards the back window once again. All was silent. "How do I break our father's heart by telling him we are all lost to him now?"_

_"Do you love me?" he asked her as he held her close, her skin feeling cool from the night air that was around them. _

_Eowyn sighed with contentment and snuggled closer to him, drawing warmth from his body. They had made love in the soft grass behind the house of her handmaiden. A place that Eowyn would never normally think of doing so, yet it had seemed right. The feelings had taken them both and they had left caution to the wind. _

_Their conversation had started the same as usual, words of despair, words of endearments, and finally, words of love. "Aye, I love you," she said._

_Elrohir felt his heartbeat quicken at her words and a smile graced his face, although in the darkness he knew she could not see it. "We will be happy together my love," he whispered in her ear. "We will have many children, and we will live a long life together."_

_Eowyn nodded. She could not answer him, for fear her words would not spill from her lips. Talk of their future together reminded her only of his death. _

_She was thankful for the darkness, so he could not see the tears that began to fall from her eyes. _

_"Where are they?" Elrond asked his chief advisor as he stood in his sons empty rooms. "They know the ship will be arriving. I told them to prepare for our departure."_

1. _Erestor did not know how to tell him. How did he tell his closest friend that his sons had left Minas Tirith for Rohan and that they had left no word on whether or if, they were coming back. Arwen had confided in him about Elrohir's feelings for the Lady Eowyn. He fought to hold back his rising anger. How could all three of Elrond's children make the decision to stay? "My Lord," he began as he cleared his throat. Elrond looked at him, a curious expression on his face. _

_"What is it Erestor?"_

_"Please Elrond, you may wish to sit down for this news." He pulled out a chair at the table and waited for the elf to take a seat. _

_"If you know something of my sons you must tell me at once," Elrond ordered. _

_Erestor looked into his friend's eyes. He could see that Elrond already suspected. The hurt, the sorrow, the despair was already clearly written on his face. "They rode out of Gondor and no word has been given on when they plan to return."_

_Erestor waited for the wrath to begin, or at least the tears, but neither came. Elrond seemed to take the news in stride. If it bothered him, and it surely must have, he did not show it. "I see," he said. "You know this first hand?"_

_"Arwen confided in me my Lord," he said. "She was the last to speak to them."_

_Elrond closed his eyes. How could they all three abandon him? The grief of knowing he would never see his beloved daughter again was somewhat lessened in knowing that his two sons would always be there with him in Valinor. Now, he would have no one. How would he tell Celebrian that all of her children had chosen death?_

_Erestor waited to see what the elf would do or say, but when he said nothing he reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. "My Lord?"_

_"Leave me Erestor," he said without opening his eyes. "I need to be alone."_

_Erestor wanted to question his good judgement. He did not think it was good for him to be alone after hearing such bad news, but he had to follow his Lord's orders. "If you should need me," he began but Elrond held up his hand to silence him. _

_Quietly he left the room, shutting the door behind him, hesitating only a moment before walking away to find Arwen. _

_Elrond waited until he heard the retreating footsteps. "Why?" he whispered as he spoke aloud to the Valar. "Why have you taken my children from me?"_

_He cursed them all and fell to his knees, lost in his grief and despair as his mind raced as it recalled every moment spent with his three children in the last three thousand years of their lives. _

_"That is great news, surely in need of a celebration," Eomer said as he smiled at his sister and her husband to be. Eowyn smiled and blushed. He was happy to see her smile again, the melancholy that she had suffered when they first arrived seemed to be fading from her body. _

_"I will make her happy," Elrohir promised as he nodded towards his lover's brother. _

_"I am sure that you will. When will the glorious occasion take place? Surely the sooner the better."_

_Elrohir looked at Eowyn and then to his twin. "We were hoping to hold the ceremony in Gondor. We wish to do so before our father takes the ship. It is important for us to have him see that we are settled and happy before he leaves."_

_Eomer thought for a moment. He knew time was of the essence if they were to carry out such plans. He knew the Elves were anxious to leave Middle-earth. "I will begin the arrangements for travel," he said. _

_"Thank you," Eowyn said as she leaned over to kiss her brother's cheek. Now that the marriage news had sunken in, she found herself feeling a bit more joyful. She loved Elrohir and she wished to spend her life with him. She would only think positive thoughts, she told herself in her mind as the little voices of doubt tried to interfere with her newly found happiness. _

_"If the lady wishes it so," Roselle said as she smiled at Eowyn. "I would begin plans for her wedding gown."_

_Elladan looked at the young woman and smiled. He had left her home not long after he had broken down and cried in front of her. She had comforted him and he would always be grateful for that. In a time when he had felt so lost and so alone, she had done her best to reach out to him. She had a warm and giving heart. Something he had always admired in a woman. _

_"Thank you Roselle," Eowyn said as she excused herself from the others and went away with her handmaiden to talk of her wedding dress. _

_Eomer waited until they were out of hearing distance before he turned to the twins. "Have you thought about what you will tell your father?"_

_Elrohir frowned at the straight forward question. It was something he knew he would have to face sooner or later but had not envisioned it being this soon. "I will tell him that I am happy and that I am in love. He will understand."_

_Elladan could feel the tenseness in his twins words. Would their father understand? He did not even think that he understood. Sure Elrohir was happy, but in that happiness, he had condemned them both to death. _

_As if he could hear his twins thoughts, Elrohir turned to him. "You do not have to stay in Arda Elladan. You can go with Ada and the others. I will look after Arwen until our days here are through."_


	8. Chapter 8

My Immortal chapter 8

_"Ada?"_

_Arwen waited by the door to her father's room. She had received a message from Elrohir. They would arrive in the city in two days and she needed to prepare her father for what was to come. Her brother and Eowyn were going to marry in Minas Tirith. She knocked again, "Ada?"_

_She could hear movement in the room and stepped back as the door opened. She frowned when she saw her father's pale face. He looked as though he had aged hundreds of years in the past few weeks, instead of the vibrant appearance he used to hold. "Ada, a note has come by messenger. Elrohir and Elladan are returning to Gondor."_

_For a moment, Arwen could see a spark of hope in the elder Elf's eyes. "They are coming back?" he said._

_"For a time, yes. Ada, Elrohir and Eowyn are to marry here in ?Minas Tirith. Before you leave for the Undying Lands."_

_Elrond let go of the breath he had been holding and turned from his daughter. All he had hoped for was lost to him now. Never would he comfort one of his children in their times of sorrow. Never would he hold any of his grandchildren and teach the ways of the Elves. They were all lost to him now. The only comforting thought was that they had found love. Love strong enough to die for. _

_"When will they arrive?" he asked her. "The ships are already docked in the harbor and the others are ready and anxious to leave."_

_"The messenger said they were not but two days behind him."_

_Elrond nodded. It would be hard to remain strong once they arrived, but he would do so. He would not let his sons know how much their decision was hurting him. At least, he would not willingly do so. _

_"We have much to prepare," he said as he attempted a feeble smile for his daughter's sake. _

_Arwen smiled as she looked at her father. "I will see to the wedding preparations. Will you be alright?"_

_Elrond put on a fake smile. "I will be fine. It will be bittersweet but comforting for me to know that he has found love." He pulled Arwen over to him and held her for a moment. "I will cherish all of these memories in the Undying Lands. I want to remember them, every detail, so that I can recall them to your mother. She will mourn your loss for many months but then in time she too will come to live with her children's decisions."_

_Arwen held him tightly, fighting to keep back her tears. "I love you Ada. The twins love you as well."_

"_As long as the three of you are happy, I can live with that," he said as he pulled back and reached up to wipe away her tears._

_"You are distant and quiet tonight," Elrohir said as he pulled Eowyn closer to him. They were in their tent and the night was dark and silent. "You are not regretting your decision to marry me are you?"_

_Eowyn shook her head and whispered, "No, I am not. I love you."_

_Elrohir inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he had thought she was still in agony over his decision to give up his immortality for her. It would be, he feared, the one thing that would always stand between them. _

_"We will be happy," he told her as he kissed her softly in the darkness. "We will have children to cast our worries on, to raise, and to watch them go off in the world to build their own lives. We will always live on Eowyn."_

_She sighed and buried her face in the soft long locks of his hair. He was right. She had not seen it before, but they would live on as if they were both immortal. Every time their child laughed, or their grandchildren came into the world, it would be a part of them going on. _

_It was midday when the group entered the realm of Gondor. Elrohir felt the apprehension building. He knew he would have to face his father and he prayed to the Valar to give him the strength to do so. _

_Eowyn and himself would be wed the next day, and later that same evening, he would have to say goodbye to his father, his friends, and his people. He would never see them again. _

_He tightened his grip around his love who sat in front of him on his horse. Her blonde hair swaying back in the light breeze, tickling his arm as it grazed it gently. He loved her. _

_Throughout the many years that they were graced with, Elrohir never tired of her hair. It contrasted greatly with his own dark locks, and he found the feel of it as he let it slip through his fingers was very soothing. It always smelled refreshing and he would inhale the sweet fragrance of it whenever he would feel lonely. Even after she was long gone, he could smell her scent lingering on their pillows, her clothes, their room. She was everywhere yet nowhere._

_Many nights, long after she had fallen asleep, he had stroked her hair and relived their memories that they had shared together. The good. The bad. Mixed together he could not say that he regretted his decision, but he did not think it was long enough. After living three thousand years as an Elf, time suddenly seemed to speed up for himself and Elladan. _

_Elladan._

_That was another decision he felt bad about. His brother had stuck with him, through the good and the bad. He had given his life for him. _

_Elrohir tossed another stone out into the crystal blue waters and watched as it sunk. Much like his spirits that day when he rode into Minas Tirith with his bride to be, ready to begin his new mortal life and to shatter his father's heart. _

_"Where is he?" Elrohir asked Arwen as he hugged his beloved sister to him. Arwen pulled back and motioned down the hallway. _

1. _"He is in his room. He knows you have arrived, for I had sent a messenger to give him the news."_

_Elrohir could hear the sadness in her voice. He knew she was reliving the moment that she told their father that she was not going with him to Valinor. It had caused her much pain. Pain like he was feeling now. Their father had been very good to them. Strict when needed, but kind and loving all the same. "I have to tell him," he said softly and Arwen nodded. _

_"Do you wish me to go with you?" Elladan offered, even though he did not know if he could bear the sight of their father's pain. Surely it would be reflected in his eyes when he knew for fact that his sons were lost to him. That they would die._

_"I wish to see him along at first," Elrohir said before turning and walking down the hallway. He knew Eowyn was worried about him. He could feel her restlessness much like he could feel Elladan's. Their bond had only grown much stronger once she had agreed to marry him. He heard Arwen comforting her, soothing her worries with her soft words. He was thankful for that. He did not want Eowyn to second guess their love. He was not sure he could go through that pain again._

_He stopped outside the door to his father's rooms. Knocking softly, he waited for him to answer. _

_"Come in Elrohir," his voice sounded through the thick oak door. _

_He did not wonder how his father knew it was him, he just opened the door and quickly entered. He saw his father's form over by the window, staring out into the courtyard as if in a daze or lost in thought. "Ada?"_

_Elrond did not answer him with words, but with a loud heavy sigh. Elrohir remained quiet, trying to think of how to begin his speech. He had gone over it and over it in his head for the past three days but now he could not recall even the first sentence. _

_It was Elrond that broke the silence. "You were always the headstrong one as an elfling. Always jumping into things and never thinking of the consequences."_

_Elrohir bit his bottom lip to hold back his emotions as he listened to his father talk. _

_"You let your heart lead you, and ignore what your mind tells you," Elrond continued. "All things that I used to admire about you."_

_"Ada?" Elrohir began as he moved closer to his father. Elrond turned to his younger son and embraced him, holding him as the emotions flowed through his body. _

_"I am sorry Ada," Elrohir cried into his father's robes. "I do not know of any other way. I love you both."_

_Elrond soothed his son by rubbing his hand along his back, much as he had always done when Elrohir was an elfling and had been the victim of one of his brother's pranks. "There is no other way my son. To love a mortal is to die. You have chosen your path, much as Arwen has chosen hers. What comfort you may have will be in the one that you love now."_

_Elrond pulled back and looked at his son. "Do you love her Elrohir?"_

_Elrohir nodded without hesitation. "I love her Ada."_

_"Then you are making the right choice for yourself," he said. "Although I am not happy that you will not sail to the west with me, I am happy that have found love."_

_Elrohir smiled through his tears. "She is a good woman."_

_Elrond nodded in agreement. He did not know the Lady Eowyn personally, but from what he had been told, she was indeed a fine woman and a good choice of wife for any male, even an Elf. "I am happy for you Elrohir, although with the happiness comes the bittersweet emptiness that comes with immortality. I will leave these shores alone, with none of my children beside me. I assume that Elladan will also stay?"_

_Elrohir nodded. He and Elladan had talked about it, he had even tried to convince Elladan to leave, but in the end, their bond of being twins would not allow them to separate. "He will stay. I even think he has become quite fond of Eowyn's handmaiden."_

_Elrond smiled. "I wish for him too to be settled and happy before I leave. I want no worries to follow me to the Undying Lands."_

_A knock at the door interrupted them. They turned to see Arwen's dark head peaking in from around the door. "I just wanted to make sure everything was alright?"_

_Elrond smiled at his beautiful daughter. "Everything will be," he hesitated for a moment as he looked at Elrohir. "everything will be fine," he finished. _

_Arwen smiled at them both. "Good then. We have a wedding to plan," she said as she opened the door and motioned for them both to follow her. _

_"Do I look alright?" Eowyn fretted as she smoothed the delicate dress around her long slim waist and turned in the mirror. _

_"You look perfect," Arwen assured her. Eowyn could not help but feel less then perfect. She was marrying an Elf. All of the Elves that were sailing tonight on the ships would be there for her wedding to Elrohir. They would all look upon her as the reason he was not going with them. _

_It was a bit unnerving to know that she would be under such scrutiny. To have to face Lord Elrond was what she was most afraid of. Would he hate her? How could he not? She was taking not one, but both of his sons away from him. how could he feel anything but malcontent for her?_

_"Here," Arwen said as she wove small flowers into Eowyn's long blonde hair. "Now you are set."_

_Eowyn sent her a thankful smile. If not for Elrohir's sister, she did not think she would have managed to get herself dressed and ready. _

_A knock at the door startled them and she and Arwen exchanged curious glances. She knew Arwen had left word for them not to be disturbed. "I wonder who that could be?" Arwen said as she went over to the door and opened it. _

_Eowyn could hear her conversing quietly in Elvish with someone. Had elrohir changed his mind? Had he decided after all that she was not worth dying for?_

_Arwen interrupted her panic induced thoughts and looked at her. "Someone wishes to have a word with you Eowyn. I take my leave." _

_With that she left the room and Eowyn watched as Lord Elrond entered. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the Elf lord and panicked. Surely he was there to talk her out of marrying his son. Her courage hung only by a thin thread and after all of the nights of agonizing over wether or not to marry Elrohir and finally making her decision, she did not know if she could tolerate arguing with his father. _

_"My Lady," Elrond said as he gave her a false smile. _

_"My Lord," Eowyn managed to say, although she did not know how she had managed to actually get the words out. _

_"I need to speak with you," he said as he walked over to her. Eowyn fought hard not to tremble. She had waited for her wedding day all her life. Envisioned it many times, and now that it was finally here, she did not know if she even had the courage to go through with it, let along do so without her beloved's father's consent._

_"I am listening," she said._

_"Do you know what it means to be bound to an Elf?" The Elf Lord paced back and forth in the room. "Do you know what it is like to be bound for eternity, even after death?"_


	9. Chapter 9

My Immortal chapter 9

_Elrohir straightened his tunic in the mirror and looked at his brother. "You look as nervous as I feel," he said with a short laugh. _

_Elladan lifted an eyebrow and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I just wonder if one day I too will find myself waiting to say my vows to a woman."_

_Elrohir grinned. "I noticed that you have been spending time with Eowyn's handmaiden."_

_Elladan looked away, never able to hide anything from his twin, he did not want to try now. He did not want to speak the words that he had been feeling lately in his heart for the kind hearted maiden. It was something he wished to keep to himself, for now._

_"I will not push it brother, but know this, you can not hide what you feel from me."_

_Elladan turned back to his twin. "I think you should worry about your own love and not try reading my feelings. You have a beautiful woman waiting for you, ready to spend her life with you."_

_Elrohir nodded and took one last look in the mirror. He ran his comb one more time through his long dark locks and set it down upon the dressing table. "I think I am ready."_

_Eowyn watched the elf lord as he paced the room. She could tell that he was upset and tense, almost as if fighting within himself over what he wanted to say. _

_"I am sorry," she began, not really knowing what else to say to him. How could she ease the ache that she had caused him? How could she ever justify the fact that she was the reason for taking his son away from him?_

_Elrond looked at the tall slim woman whom his son loved more then life itself. Her blue eyes were piercing, watching his every move, even keeping his gaze although he knew it was intense. He gave her credit for that. There were not many who looked him in the eye when he was not happy. Still, she had proven to be more then just a maiden. Her accomplishments in the battle for Middle Earth were astounding, showing she had bravery and skill._

_"You can not be sorry on your wedding day," he said sadly. "I would not take that joy from you."_

_Eowyn sighed and looked away towards the window. Down below she could hear the sounds of the preparations being made. How she wished she was anywhere except where she was right now. "It is a bittersweet joy that I am feeling," she said. _

_Elrond nodded. "I understand that, for I too feel the same way. I am happy my son has found love, but I can not help but want to take him with me to the Undying Lands. I am selfish I know, but when I think of the look on his mother's face when I tell her that her children are not coming, it moves me to tears."_

_Eowyn swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed there by his words. She could only imagine how hard it would be for Elrohir's mother to learn that she would never again see her son. Another reason for her to feel the guilt. She wanted to flee the room. To leave everyone behind and run off to her room in Rohan and shut out the outside world. To live alone in the darkening room that mirrored her own soul as she realized what she was taking from others. _

_But, she would not. _

_She could not leave Elrohir standing alone, waiting for her in front of all of their family and friends. She loved him. Always she had tried to do what was right for others, giving and giving until she had nothing left. Her Uncle and Eomer had always commended her on her selflessness. No, she would not run from true love. She would grasp it and hold onto it; she would marry the Elf. _

_"I will love him Lord Elrond. I will love him and cherish him for all the days the Valar seem fit to give us."_

_Elrond nodded his head and smiled at her. Elrohir had chosen well. He knew despite his sadness, that Eowyn was a good match for his son._

_A knock on the door sounded and Elrond went to open it. "Is everything alright?" Arwen said as she looked from Eowyn to her father. _

_Elrond smiled and kissed his daughter on her cheek. "It will be," he said as he left the room so that the two women could finish preparing. _

_Arwen shut the door behind her and walked over to the lady. "Are you ready to marry my brother?"_

_Eowyn looked out of the window to the courtyard down below. She could see Elves and Men, all waiting for the ceremony to begin. "I am ready," she said as she took a deep breath and prepared herself to face the world._

_"You look nervous sister," Eomer commented as he held Eowyn's hand. They were just inside the doorway, about to enter the main courtyard where everyone was gathered. _

_"It is only normal that I be nervous," she said. "My life will change after today."_

_Eomer listened to her words. "There is still time to stop this if you wish it."_

_Eowyn shook her head. "I love him brother. I want to marry him."_

_"Uncle and Theodred would be proud of you Eowyn," he said as he thought about their beloved kin that he was sure were watching down upon them. The memories of their departed family silenced them both as they again felt the loss and the loneliness._

_Eomer said no more as he tightened his grip on his sister's hand and led her through the doorway. Eowyn looked straight ahead, afraid to meet the eyes of the other Elves present, lest they see her insecurities, or she, their disapproval. _

_She saw him, standing at the end of the walkway next to his twin. King Aragorn and Queen Arwen were there as well, waiting to begin the ceremony. Elrohir's smile set her fears at ease as she lost herself in the love that shone in his eyes. _

_Eomer stopped walking as they reached the others and took Eowyn's hand, placing it into Elrohir's before stepping aside. _

_"I love you," Elrohir whispered to her and she smiled at him._

_Aragorn called for silence as he looked at the couple before him. "I am honored to be here today to see my brother bound to this woman of Rohan. It gives me great pleasure to see the love that these two share, crossing all bounds of race and religion."_

_Aragorn caught the gaze of his own beloved as she stood next to her brothers. It was not long past that they had been bound together, pledging their undying love for another in this very spot. He looked to his foster father and saw the same bittersweet look on his face that graced it when he wed his only daughter. _

_"In front of Elves and Men you two will stand and pledge your love to each other, binding yourself for the rest of your days."_

_Aragorn looked to Elrohir and nodded, waiting for his brother to take over._

_Elrohir turned to Eowyn, choked up by the love that he saw shining in her eyes. "Eowyn, I come here today to join my life to yours before this company. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years."_

_Eowyn listened to his vows of love, already the tears were threatening to fall. This beautiful Elf, giving her all of his love, all of his life. _

_Elrohir reached up and wiped away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. He smiled at her and continued," Our love is continuous, like the wave on the sand. Our love is free, like the birds in the sky."_

_He looked over to Elladan and took the mithril ring that had once belonged to their grandmother. He placed the ring carefully on Eowyn's finger, steadying her trembling hand. "I give you all of my trust, all of my tomorrows, all of my life."_

_Eowyn sobbed a smile as she felt the joy wash over her, the love pouring from him into her as they stood before everyone. She held his hand and looked into his eyes as she began to recite her own vows. "Elrohir, with free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become. As freely as the Valar has given me life, I will join my life with yours. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward." _

_She smiled and choked back a sob as all of the emotions passed over her. She knew that her Uncle was watching, she felt his presence in the air, lightening her mood. She gazed up into Elrohir's face. "I love you," she whispered to him as they both turned to Aragorn once again._

_"By the power that I hold, I bless this union. May you live peaceful and happy for all the rest of your days."_

_Elrohir pulled his new wife close to him and kissed her lips, pressing into the softness, the love, the joy that only she could give him. _

_Elrond watched them, the joy and happiness clearly written on their faces. It helped to assure him that his son would be alright. Somehow, he would make Celebrian understand. He reached up and wiped away his own tears that threatened to fall. _

_Elladan congratulated his brother and his new wife before going to his father's side. "You are alright with this?" he asked him, concerned about how his father felt. _

_Elrond smiled and put his arm on his eldest sons shoulder. "I am fine with this. I am pleased to see him so happy before I leave these shores. I only wish the same for you."_

_Elladan glanced over to where Roselle stood. "I think that can be arranged," he said with a smile. _

_A loud cry of a gull startled him out of his thoughts again as he looked out over the sea. His wedding day had been one of the happiest days of his life. One that he could remember every word, every little detail. _

_Elladan had married Lady Roselle shortly after his and Eowyn's wedding. He remembered watching his father's face. Seeing the comfort their happiness brought to him had helped ease the ache in his heart, knowing that soon their goodbyes would be final. _

_Elrohir thought back to that night, all of the Elves lined up by the shores, waiting for the boats that would come to take them away. _

_Elrond watched his son twirl his new bride around the room, dancing and laughing, not a care in the world. He jumped a little when someone touched his arm and he turned to see Erestor standing there. "You startled me," he said in annoyance at being caught off guard. _

1. _Erestor looked in the direction that his Lord had been looking. "They look happy," he commented._

_Elrond looked back at them and frowned. "They are young. They live only for today, never thinking of tomorrow. Such is the way of youth no matter what race."_

_Erestor knew his friend was hurting. He could not imagine what it would be like to never see Arwen or the Twins again. He had known them since birth, and tomorrow, he would say goodbye. It had to be even harder for their father to do so, and not to mention the fact that Elrond would surely have to relay the news when he got off of the ship to a waiting Celebrian. "come," Erestor said as he pulled gently on Elrond's arm,"let me get you a drink."_

_Elrond did not argue with him, and let the elf lead him away from the celebration. Maybe drowning his sorrows in ale would help ease the ache that was building up in his heart._

_"You are glowing with happiness my love," Elrohir said as he swung Eowyn around the room amid shouts of laughter and glee from the surrounding crowd. _

_Eowyn laughed and held onto him tightly. "This is the happiest night of my life," she told him, and she meant every word of it. She loved him. They would spend the rest of their life together and she would be happy. _

_She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and caught a glimpse of Elrond watching them. Her smile faded as she saw the look of despair written clearly on his face. Again the pangs of guilt rushed through her. Would she ever be able to love Elrohir freely? Would his decision always hold fast to her happiness, as if drowning her time and time again, leaving her grasping to hold onto the good, lest the bad overtake her?_

_elrohir saw her mood change and figured she was tired. It had been an eventful day and he was anxious to have her alone. "Shall we go to our chamber?" he asked her as he nipped her delicate neck softly. _

_She looked at him and smiled, although her doubt still lingered. She nodded and allowed him to lead her through the crowd, saying their goodnights and accepting the well wishes from the others that they passed. _

_Elrohir scooped her up into his arms as he kicked open the door to their room. She laughed at his actions but held onto his neck tightly as he carried her through the room and set her carefully upon the bed. Candles had been lit and the room sparkled with their warm glow, setting a romantic mood. _

_Eowyn looked up at her husband, his knee resting on the bed as he unfastened his tunic. His long dark hair hung over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving hers as he tossed his clothing to the floor. _

_She waited as he reached for the lacings to her dress. It was not their first time together, yet it felt different. It was as if she was a maiden untouched as she trembled while his fingers worked skillfully at the material. He leaned down and placed kisses as he exposed her delicate skin to the warm night air. _

_She moaned as she felt his lips touch her skin, warming her from the top of her rounded ears to the tips of her toes. "I love you," she whispered as he dipped his lips to meet hers, pushing his tongue against her so that she would open wide for him. His tongue touched hers and she laughed as he ran it along the roof of her mouth, something he knew always made her laugh. _

_Her giggles lightened her mood, reminding her that tonight was their night. She pushed away all thoughts of his immortality and settled her mind on him and him alone._

_"I am yours Eowyn," he said as he slid her dress down her body and easily discarded it onto the floor with his own. Eowyn moved over on the bed, giving him room to lay next to her. "Tonight my love, I will bind myself to you."_

_She shivered at his words, yet still managed to keep all negative thoughts out of her mind. He began kissing his way down her body, stopping at each breast to lavish it with attention until he had her writhing and moaning from his attention. _

_Elrohir grinned as he gently parted her thighs, leaving her exposed to his mouth and tongue. He ran his tongue along the soft fuzz that was there, letting it dip between her sensitive folds, until he found the spot he was looking for. _

_Eowyn gripped the soft dark head that was between her legs and moaned as she felt his tongue invade her depths. She gasped as she felt his tongue enter her and she thrust her hips into him. _

_Elrohir reached out with a hand to her stomach to still her as he quickly brought her to completion. He molded his body against hers as he kissed his way back up to her mouth, silencing her moans of pleasure as he covered her mouth with own._

_Already his erection was throbbing with a life of its own. He reached between them and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes as he raised himself onto his elbows. "With this act of love, I bind myself to you for eternity," he whispered as he pushed into her body, filling her with himself. _

_Eowyn rocked her hips against his, taking him fully into her body as he thrust against her. She held onto his broad firm shoulders, moaning as his hair brushed against her erect nipples. _

_Again she felt herself climbing to new heights, reaching for that ultimate finish that always left her feeling complete. He felt her constrict against him and held her close, riding out the waves of pleasure that washed over them both. Panting and satisfied, he rolled off of her, pulling her body close to his, feeling her heartbeat as it thumped inside her slender frame. "Forever," he whispered as he held her in the dark._

_Eowyn buried her face against his chest, letting his own heartbeat comfort her. Forever. To him it was a long time but to her it would only be what, fifty more years? Sixty if she stayed healthy. How could she ever make him understand that forever to a mortal was very different then to an elf?_

_She sighed inwardly and tried to push the ill feelings aside. Try as she might though, thoughts of Elrond filled her mind as she wondered if he was lying somewhere in a darkened room, thinking of what he would say to his son as his last words. _

_A single tear escaped her eyes as she closed them._


	10. Chapter 10

My Immortal chapter 10

_Aragorn watched his beautiful wife as she slept. The morning sun was just rising in the east and he knew today would be a tearful one. Today she would not only say goodbye to her beloved father, and grandparents, but to the chance at ever seeing her mother again as well. _

_He knew that having Elrohir and Elladan stay in Middle Earth with her was some comfort, but would it be enough to fill the void in her life? He sighed and looked back at her just in time to see her eyelids flutter open, a bright smile on her face as she saw him watching her. "Sleep well?" he asked her. They had spent many hours last night making love before falling asleep in each other's arms._

_"I slept well," she said as she leaned up to kiss him. She had been worried about having nightmares about her father leaving, but she had rested well. "Today will be a big day."_

_Aragorn nodded. He understood what today meant to her and to her brothers as well. He too was sad that he would never see his foster father again, nor even Erestor, whom he had grown fond of over the years he had grown up in Imladris. _

_"We had better get up and ready. I know the Elves wish to leave early to get a full day's sail in," she said as she stood up and pulled on her dressing robe to cover her nudity as she went to pick out one of her dresses to wear. She wanted to find her father's favorite one. He had always loved it when she wore the dark green one. He had told her once, as a child, that the color reminded him of the lush rich forest that he loved so dearly. After that, she had always made sure to have a dress made of the green fabric. Today, she would wear it one last time for him._

_Aragorn came over and kissed her on her cheek. "I will see to the preparations," he said as he left her alone in the room to get ready. _

_Arwen dressed and fixed her hair, brushing the long dark locks until they shone with a brilliance to rival the sun itself. Then, she sat down at her writing desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. With tears rimming her eyes, she began to write._

_Dearest Mother,_

_I am writing this with tears in my eyes. As you already know, I was not with Ada when the ships reached the Undying Lands. Elrohir and Elladan have also made the same choice. We have found love Mother. Love like none we had ever known before. It fills us, feeds us, keeps us happy even in sad times like these. _

_Aragorn, my husband, is a wonderful man. No doubt Ada will tell you all about him. Elrohir has married a lady from Rohan, Eowyn is her name. She is beautiful and treats him well. Elladan has also married a woman of Rohan, and although I do not know her well, I am certain that she is special too._

_I remember when you left Middle Earth Mother, even though I know you had to leave, it was hard for me to let you go. Ada comforted me, telling me that you will always live on as your love can reach far across the sea. Well Mother, my love too can reach that far. I love you, and I will miss not seeing you and Ada, as well as Grandmother and Grandfather, but I know that you will all love me and keep me close to your hearts. _

_I know what you are thinking. We will die. I know that is our future, but we will not dwell on it. We have all bound ourselves to mortals, but they are worth it to us. _

_In our hearts, we will not die, but we will live on in the spirit of our children. Children I regret that will not know their other family across the sea, save for the stories that we will surely tell them one day. _

_The sun has risen full in the sky and I know the Elves are anxious to leave. Just know this Mother, I love you and I always will. When I go to bed each night, know that I will always be thinking of you and the others. _

_With all my love, _

_your daughter, Arwen _

_She set the pen down and wiped her eyes with her hands. When she was finished, she folded the letter and placed it into an envelope, sealing it with one of the royal seals of Gondor. She tucked it safely in her pocket._

_She got up and went to the mirror, frowning at the puffiness around her eyes. "There is no helping it now," she said, knowing that her tears were only beginning. Saying goodbye to her mother in a letter, would not compare to the sorrow of seeing her father and the others as the ship carried them forever away. _

_She walked over to her door and left her room quickly. As she made her way towards the courtyard, she ran into her brothers. Both wore matching frowns and she knew, that they too, we feeling the same heartache that she was. Words were not needed between the three of them. Their eyes seemed to say it all. _

_As they reached the courtyard, already there were groups of Elves waiting for the procession that would take them to the sea, where the boats were awaiting them. _

_Elrohir looked around, finally locating his father with Aragorn, Glorfindel, and Erestor. He nudged Arwen in the direction and they walked over to him. "Ada," he said softly and choked back a sob that threatened to escape as his father turned, his own eyes already red and teary. _

_"We should go," Elrond said sadly as he looked at his three children, four if he counted Aragorn and he did count him. He loved the man just as he did his own sons. _

_Arwen lost her control and flung herself into her father's arms, "Oh Ada!" she cried as she clung to him, burying her face in his robes. _

_Elrond closed his arms around his daughter and held her close, letting her cry out her sorrows for both of them. It wasn't until Aragorn tenderly pulled her away and into his own, did Elrond feel he truly let her go. "We must make haste," Aragorn told them. "The others are waiting."_

_He wiped the tears from his wife's eyes and wrapped his arm around her protectively as he led her over to where the horses waited. By now, Eowyn and Roselle had also joined their husbands and the group was ready to depart for the ships. _

_It was a somber ride to the sea shore, no one wanting to say anything lest the tears begin again. Eowyn rode in front of her husband on his horse, letting his strong arms comfort her. She tried not to listen to the small voice inside her head that told her she was the cause of Elrond losing not only his daughter, but now his sons as well. She loved Elrohir, but she could barely tolerate the thought of him hurting and she knew that right now, his heart was breaking for the loss of his father and his mother, and there was nothing she could do about it. _

_Ahead in the distance, she could see the many ships waiting by the docks. Their sails swaying in the warm breeze. If not for the Elves leaving today, it would have been a pleasant day in Gondor, but now, it was shadowed by the many tearful goodbyes that were waiting to happen. _

_Elrohir stopped his horse and dismounted, reaching up for his beloved, helping her down. She encircled her arm around his waist, giving him what comfort that she could. Elrohir gave her a smile, he knew it was hard for her as well, but he did not want her to carry the burden of thinking she was the cause of his sadness. He would suffer whatever sorrow needed to be by her side. He loved her. _

_They followed Elrond and the others over to where the ships were anchored. "It is time," Erestor said as he stood before the twin sons of Elrond. He could hardly believe that he would never see them again much less, yell at them anymore for some foolhardy prank they had pulled. He had tutored them for many years, schooled them in the subjects they needed to learn. He would miss them. "May your futures hold much happiness," he said as he pulled both of them into his embrace. _

_"Same to you," Elladan replied as he fought back his tears. Elrohir nodded. He could feel Elladan was almost at his breaking point and he tried to comfort his twin as best he could. He put his hand on his shoulder and waited as Erestor stood before Arwen. _

_"You are more beautiful then all of the flowers that grow in the Undying Lands," he said as he gazed upon Elrond's fair daughter one last time. _

_Arwen smiled through her tears and hugged the stern elf lord. _

_They watched as he stood off to the side, awaiting the others to say their farewells. _

_Like Erestor, Glorfindel had spent much time with Elrond's children as they grew up. He hugged them all for last time, and went to wait with his friend. It was harder for Galadriel and Celeborn to say goodbye to their grandchildren. As she held her granddaughter close she whispered in her ear," I will be there for her. I will help her to understand why you have chosen as you have."_

_Arwen nodded, "Thank you." She handed the envelope to her grandmother. "Give this to her will you?" Galadriel took it discreetly and placed it in her pocket. "I will."_

_When the others had finished, Elrond stood facing them. "I guess this is our last goodbye," he said. He looked at his sons. They had grown up very well; they had made him proud. _

_Elladan hugged his father, "I will look after them," he promised, "as I always have in the past."_

_Elrond nodded as he held his eldest son close to him. "I know you will. Especially your sister. When Aragorn's time comes, she will need your comfort as she fades." The elder elf lord choked back his sobs as he tried to remain strong for his children. He let go of Elladan and pulled Roselle into an embrace. "You make my son happy. I thank you for that."_

_The young woman blushed and smiled at her father in law, before she went and stood by her husband's side. Elrohir let go of Eowyn's hand and stepped into his father's arms. He rested his head on his shoulder, much like he used to do as an elfling when something had troubled him. He had always been able to count on his Ada to help him through anything. "Ada," he choked back his emotions as he fought with himself to stay strong. "Give Mother my love. You and she shall always be in my thoughts."_

_"I will tell her," he said as he reached up and touched his son on his cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. He stole a glance at Eowyn and then looked back at Elrohir. "You have chosen well. She is everything I could have hoped for in a wife for my son." Elrohir nodded and reached out, pulling Eowyn into their embrace. _

_Eowyn hugged her father in law and bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering as she went to wait with Elrohir by the others. _

_Arwen and Aragorn stood before him. How could he ever tell his daughter goodbye? It seemed that he didn't have too, for words were not needed as he gathered her up in his arms and held her trembling body close to his, trying to keep strong for her. Aragorn joined them. The three said nothing as they held tightly to one another, delaying the inevitable._

_Time seemed to stand still, as Elrond held onto the last of his children, until Erestor came to his side. "Come my Lord Elrond," he said, knowing that if he had not gone to him, Elrond would never be able to tear himself away. _

_"Look after her Estel," Elrond said as he looked lovingly at his foster son. "You have become all I thought you would be. You are a fine man Aragorn. I am proud of you."_

_Aragorn nodded as he held his sobbing wife. Elrond allowed Erestor to pull him towards the boats. _

_They watched as the others boarded, the anchors pulled, and the waves as they began taking the ships out to the open sea. Elrond stood by the back, watching until he could no longer see them standing alone on the shore._

"_You need to eat," Eowyn said as she set a plate of food down in front of her husband. She was terrified that he would fade. She had heard of many elves doing that when they had lost a loved one. _

1. _"I am not hungry," Elrohir said as he pushed his plate away. He could see the concern lacing her beautiful features. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her. He just could not help but feel a bit melancholy over the thought of never seeing his father and the others again. _

_A glance towards Elladan and Arwen told him that they too felt his pain. Although their choices had been their own, it had not been an easy choice to make. "They are in a better place," Elladan said as he picked up his fork and tried to eat. Elrohir nodded. He knew his brother was only making an effort to please Roselle. He loved her. It had been a whirlwind romance for them but he was happy that Elladan had also found love. Eowyn's handmaiden was fine woman. A wonderful match for his twin._

_Roselle smiled as she saw Elladan eating. It was one small step but it was a step nonetheless in the direction of his healing. She knew he would mourn the loss of his father and friends for quite awhile. _

"_Are you alright?" Aragorn asked Arwen as he put his hand on hers at the table. Arwen smiled through her tears. "I will be," she said as she looked at her husband. "In time, everything will be well again. Their passing is fresh and like all memories, it will linger for awhile until we are all able to let it go."_

_Elrohir listened to his sister's words. They rang very true. He knew he would always treasure the last moments he had spent with his father. There was always a small chance that in the future they may be reunited. Although it would be bittersweet, meaning that Eowyn had passed on to wherever it was that mortals went after leaving this world. _

_He thought about that for a moment as he sat there and watched her eat her dinner. So loving, so gentle, so fair. His Eowyn. He did not wish to think of ever losing her, yet he knew their time together would not be endless. _

_Would he have the strength to go on after her death? Most elves faded if they lost their lover unless they sailed to the Undying Lands. With a sigh he put those thoughts away. He would not think about them now. He would live for the moment and not worry about the future._

_Elrohir stood up from the rock he had been sitting on, still looking out over the sea. So many years had passed. Yet the hurt still lingered on. They had left Minas Tirith to live in Rohan. Eowyn wished to help her brother as much as she could. She also wanted to be near her home when she gave birth to their first child. _

_Eowyn had given him a daughter, a precious child born from their love. They had named her Eylawen, and the little child had grown quickly. He remembered every first in her life. Her first smile, her first word, her first step. Always he wished that he could share such things with his mother and father. Not a day had passed when he had not thought of them. _

_Sometimes he had spoken to Elladan and Arwen about their decision. None of them had ever regretted binding themselves to a mortal and staying behind in Arda. Roselle had given Elladan three sons, each one a year after the other. _

_Aragorn and Arwen had been blessed as well. Two daughters and a son. Aragorn had his heir that he had always wanted and Arwen had her daughters to fawn over and mold into young princesses. They all seemed happy, despite the memories that never seemed to stray far away from their minds. _

_Life had been happy for many years until tragedy had struck. Roselle had taken ill with the fever of men. All of their fathers teachings had not been able to break it and she had passed away in Elladan's arms. _

_Their children were grown, but still, they needed their father. He had managed to hang around long enough to see them each married and off on their own, but Elrohir had felt the sorrow, he had seen the fading signs in his twin. _

"_You can not leave me Elly," Elrohir had pleaded one night when things had seemed their bleakest. "Your children need you, Arwen needs you, and I need you too."_

_Elladan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "My children are grown and are with their own families, Arwen has her own children and Aragorn, and you have your Eowyn and your child. You do not need me."_

_Elrohir tried not to let his tears fall. He needed to keep hold of his emotions so that he could make Elladan see that he did need him. He had needed him all of his life and he needed him even more now. Eowyn was growing older, already the signs of age lined her beautiful face. He saw them grow year after year, always while his face remained the same. Their daughter was grown but not yet married, a fact that worried her mother dearly. _

"_Eowyn fears she will pass anytime now and not live to see Eylawen settled," he told him. "You must be here to help me if something should ever happen. You have always been the stronger one."_

_Elladan looked away, not wanting to meet his brother's gaze. _

"_Tell me you will hold on a little longer," Elrohir begged his twin. A tired and sad look on Elladan's face answered his question, but the slight smile he had forced, told him that he would stay, even if only for a short time._

_That night in bed, Elrohir had held Eowyn close. They had made love and were settled for the night when Eowyn surprised him. "Will you sail to the Undying Lands after I am gone?" she had asked. _

"_Do not speak of such times for they are not now. Let us live for the moment and cast all of our worries for the future aside."_

"_It is not that easy my love," she answered. "Eylawen is more elf than she is mortal, she will need you when I pass on."_

_Her words concerned him greatly. Why was she speaking like this? "Eowyn?"_

_He heard her sobs and sat up, pulling her into his lap. "What is it my love?"_

_She fought hard to tell him, hoping the past few weeks had been nothing but a bad dream , but the healer had assured her it was not. "I am dying Elrohir," she said. "The healer said it will not be much longer now." _

Dying. How could Eowyn be dying? The years they had spent together seemed so brief when he thought about living without her. She had told him last night that she was dying. He had held her close all night, afraid to let her go. How would he ever be able to go on without her?

1. He had missed all of the signs. Her health had been failing, yet he had refused to see it. Her body would tire easily, yet he had always passed it off. Never had he suspected that she was dying.

The days passed and he could see that she was getting worse. He had talked to Elladan about going on, had given him many pep talks after his wife had died. Now he would have to take his own advice. He would have to live on, for the sake of their daughter, and his own sanity.

Eowyn watched them together every precious day. She wanted them to remember her. Their beautiful daughter, more elven then mortal, although she had inherited her mother's fair looks.

She was tired. So tired that she could barely stay awake any longer and knew her end was near. Elrohir had taken them back to Minas Tirith so that she could saw her goodbyes to King Aragorn and Queen Arwen, whom she had become very fond of. They had stayed only a few months, when she asked Elrohir to take her home. She wanted to die in her own bed, in the land of her people, in Edoras.

Elrohir granted her every wish, staying strong when he was near her, but breaking down and weeping for all that life was taking from him when he was alone. Only Elladan understood.

When he had awakened that morning, he leaned over to kiss her, feeling her cheek cool to his touch. She had passed. His blonde goddess, his love, his life. His Eowyn.

The funeral was held quickly, as she had requested and she was laid to rest with her kin.

"What will you do now?" Elladan asked him one night when they were both standing in the courtyard of Minas Tirith. They had been staying there, helping Arwen out and taking the comfort that she had to give them. They knew that Aragorn's death was not far off and soon the siblings would all be drowning in sorrow.

"_Does it ever get any easier?" Elrohir asked him. Elladan shook his head and pulled his twin to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Nay, it does not, but it does get numb. Soon you will feel that. It dulls the ache in the heart, but it never goes away. That is the punishment for loving a mortal."_

_He and his daughter had stayed in Gondor, and the years had quickly passed. Aragorn was now the sickly one, growing older before their eyes. Many nights, Elrohir had held Arwen as she cried out her sorrows to him, knowing that when Aragorn passed, she would fade from the world. "You can go on," Elrohir told her. _

_Arwen shook her head. "Nay, I can not. Aragorn was all that I had lived for and when he is gone, so shall it be my fate as well."_

_He had tried talking her out of it, and had even asked Legolas to speak to her. She would not budge. It was only then she had disclosed to them, that she had given up her life's grace, her right to journey to the Undying Lands. _

_Elrohir knew that Legolas was building a ship, one to carry him and Gimli across the sea. He knew that Elladan was tempted to leave. His heavy heart and his sorrow too much to bear even after all the long years since Roselle's death. Would they still be accepted into Valinor?_

_He spent many nights thinking about wether or not he could actually leave. Once Arwen passed on, only Elladan and his daughter could tie him to Arda. _

_The day came when the sun did not shine as brightly over Minas Tirith. The king had passed. Elrohir held onto his sister as she cried her grief over the loss of her husband. When his body had been laid to rest, she turned to him and Elladan and requested that they take her to Lorien. She wanted to fade beneath the trees where she had first met him long ago. _

_Their journey was dark and quiet. All feeling the loss of their king as the days turned into nights. When they reached the place they were looking for, Arwen bid them all farewell. Elrohir and Elladan had a hard time leaving her there. Knowing that she would fade and all would be gone of the Evenstar from this world. _

_They stopped in Ithilien on their way to Minas Tirith. Elrohir to collect his daughter who had stayed behind with Legolas while they had taken their journey to Lorien, and Elladan to tell Legolas that he had decided to sail with him and Gimli. Eylawen could see the grief in her father's eyes. She had been discussing it with Legolas. _

"_Ada?" she said one night while they were sitting outside, gazing at the stars. Elrohir turned to his daughter and pulled her to him. She was the only thing he had left of Eowyn. _

"Ada, why can we not sail with Uncle Elladan and Legolas?"

Elrohir looked up at her, surprised that she had asked him such a thing. "You would wish to leave the only home you have ever known?"

Eylawen nodded gently. "I see how it grieves you to stay here with mother gone. Now that Aunt Arwen is also no more, you have no ties to this world except me. I would go and have you happy again. To meet the grandparents I have never known."

Elrohir felt the tears slide down his face as he held back his sobs. He could not speak, but managed to nod his head. They would make the journey to Valinor. They would see if they would be allowed to stay there.

The building of the ship seemed to go quickly, and soon it was finished. Elladan said goodbye to his sons and their families and joined his brother and friends on the ship. "Do you think Ada will be happy to see us?" he whispered to Elrohir.

Elrohir put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I think so."

They had arrived and were met with shouts of happiness as they were reunited with their parents and friends.

A happy moment, yet a sad one as he realized that never again would he be near Eowyn. Her body was long gone and even though he had always taken comfort in visiting her grave, he would no longer have that option.

He looked out over the sea, in the direction that they had come from. He had never looked back when they had been on the ship. He knew that her spirit was following him. She would always be there, even if only in his memories.

"Ada?"

Elrohir turned to see his beautiful daughter Elyawen. "We are home now," he said as he tossed out the last rock he had been holding. He watched as it ripple the water before sinking into the ocean depths.

He could hear Eowyn's voice on the wind. "I will always be with you," she said, just as she had said so many years ago.

He smiled at their daughter and took her hand, "Let us go home now," he said as he lead her back towards their home in Valinor.

The End

Feedback appreciated


End file.
